Earning Love
by Chelbacca
Summary: Nicole is a young woman trying desparetly to earn the love of her mother. The only way she can is to learn to sing. She goes to the Opera Populaire searching for an answer and finds a ghost. Can they help each other to find the love they need? Erik/OC.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

This is my story of The Phantom of the Opera. I wrote it a few years ago and am in the process of rewriting it. I am not the best, so lemme know where I can improve! This is based on the movie version, and I don't own any of it. Just having a little fun. Enjoy!

Chapter One

He sat in the dark, staring at nothing. His life was meaningless. He had no one.

Deep underground Paris there was a man. He had loved once, but that love was thrown back in his deformed face. Now he sat waiting for something, anything to happen.  
It has been two years since Christine left The Phantom, two very long, very painful lonely years.

He almost couldn't believe he had lived this long. He was hoping for death to claim him. He came close to claiming his own life once or twice, but he was no coward. He thought it ironic that what he wanted was death and in a way it had been given to him.

Christine had killed him, by removing his mask in front of a full opera house. How he hated and loved her all at once. He was happy and sad at the same time when she moved with Raoul to England. Even though he let them go, they still feared him enough to leave the country. How could he blame them?

The Phantom loathed himself more than anything. He was an evil man, he knew it. His face marked him as evil the moment he was born. He knew the things he had done, and knew he would someday pay for them.

He was still sitting in the dark when a thought struck him.

Every day that passed he thought less and less about Christine.

Was his obsession for her lessening? He had loved her once, long ago, but that love was twisted into an obsession to have her as his and only his. He hoped he could move on from her. He wanted nothing else but to be free of her memory. He had to move on, something inside of him told him too.

He sat up from the edge of his worn bed and walked to his pipe organ. Once an elegant instrument, was now layered in a thick coat of dust.

He hadn't touched it in two years. Looking at it brought back painful memories, one of the last night his lair was at its pique. The night she left him for good. He recalled how he left through his secret passage and came back weeks later, after all the commotion went down. The mob that had planned on arresting him barely touched anything, he assumed it was because he still held sway over them, in after his humiliation. In fear of being caught he stopped playing music, for after the fire the opera house became a shell of its former glory. Even now it was still broken down and was now a playground for children. He roamed the old opera house as a ghost long forgotten, reliving its, and his former glory.

His hands played softly on the keys, and no sound came out. He figured as much, and set about cleaning it, not really knowing why. He needed something to occupy his time.

As he cleaned away the dust and grim he found renewed strength and hope. If this old instrument could be cleaned away of all its grim, why not he?

It was time for his life to start over, he would try his hardest to make this new life better then the last. He would go by his name, his real name. If he meant anyone, which he doubted, he would tell them his real name. Erik. He had almost forgotten it, but somewhere deep down he had found it. Erik.

As he finished his work on the organ, he looked at in pride. Once again it was gleaming and bright. He touched down on one key and a long harmonious note filled the air.

Now that that was finished he decided to go for a long walk around his opera house. He couldn't explain it, but he knew things were going to be different from this day on.

As Erik walked around the Opera house, he was cautious of being seen. Not many people came into the opera house anymore, but children often did. For the most part he would ignore them. He knew how to stay unseen from anyone, it was no trouble hiding from a child.

This day was bright and sunny, without a cloud in the sky. Erik didn't miss the irony. He almost smiled in fact, but didn't. For though the sunshine represented his switch from his old life to knew, he would never appreciate the sun.

Darkness was where he found his solace and comfort.

He was walking above what remained of the stage, thinking that one day this could be rebuilt, when two young girls walked in.

He grew curious for these girls were much older than anyone else he has seen come in here. One was tall and slender, and he could tell by the way she walked she was a dancer. She must be twenty years old at least. The other shorter, and slightly plump, had to have been in her teens. The taller girl was pretty and had a serious look on her face. She seemed to be looking for something. The shorter girl had a frightened look on her face, but he thought she must look rather jolly when not scared.

Both girls headed for the stage. He stood and watched, he had nothing to do today, why not watch these girls?

They walked around on stage, not doing much, just looking about.

He followed them, unseen. He knew why. He was lonely, and it had been a long time since anyone older than ten had come into the opera house. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed human contact. Just watching these girls walk about, talk to each other made him feel whole again. Even though most human contact he had had in his life ended poorly, he longed for it every day. So he contented himself with watching these two young girls explore the opera house.

They walked onto the ruined stage, the chandelier still in pieces.

"Come Nicole let's go! This place frightens me!" said the younger girl.

"Oh, Belle, really it is not that bad." said Nicole.

Nicole had a dreamy look in her piercing brown eyes.

"Just think this is where she sang! If only I could sing like her." Nicole said sadly.  
Belle looked over at her friend and said, "It is not fair the way your mother treats you."  
"I know Mamma only loves Anne, because she can sing. She doesn't love me because...I can't."  
Erik stood silently listening, confused but interested. This was something different from his day to day life.  
"Nicole I am too scared right now, I am leaving." stuttered Belle.  
Nicole chuckled, "Scared of what? The Phantom of the Opera!"

Erik tensed slightly. Not really believing that anyone still remembered him.

"Well, no but...all right yes! Do you know there are rumors he is still alive, and still lives here?"  
"Yes I have heard that."

Belle leaned in as if to tell a secret, "My little cousin comes here and plays sometimes, and he has told me that he has seen him!"

Nicole smiled sweetly shaking her head, "Little boys have active imaginations."

Belle looked hurt that she wasn't being taken seriously.

Nicole gave her a quick hug and said, "Why don't you go wait outside for me. I will be along in a moment."

Belle smiled and left in a hurry. Nicole looked around the stage.  
"The Phantom of the Opera...If you are still here, maybe you can help me to sing."

Chapter Two

Erik watched as Nicole gave the Opera house one last look before she left.  
"I will return." she said to the darkness.

Erik watched her leave with much interest. Something about this girl intrigued him. He turned to go back to his lair, still thinking of Nicole.

It certainly was a break from his mundane life, watching those two girls. He couldn't shake the thoughts of the one named Nicole from his mind. On further thought, he found her quite pretty, even close to being beautiful, if she didn't wear here brown hair in such a severely tight bun. Brown hair. Was it the same as Christine's? No, it wasn't as dark, and defiantly wasn't curly.

He got back to his lair and walked to his organ and sat. He grabbed some sheet music, which was blank and began to compose, with thoughts of Nicole still swimming in his head.

*****

_"Jacob, dear, please come to the dining room I have a gift for you!" said Mother. _

_Jacob looked at him with sadness in his eyes and said, "I will see if she has anything for you."  
The young boy laughed. She never did. Jacob ran to the dining room. As he left the young boy felt the anger rise in him. Since Jacob was normal, Mother always gave him gifts. He never got anything. Not with his face. Mother always makes him wear a mask to hide his 'misfortune' as she called it. _

_"A piano? For me?" squealed Jacob. _

_His brother, only seven, didn't even know how to play the piano. He being only eight taught himself. He always snuck out at night, to go next door, there the blind old lady, Nicole, always lets him play. She doesn't know what he looks like, but even if she did she would still let him play. She is the only person that is kind to him. _

_"Where is that brother of yours? He should be setting the table for dinner! ERIK!"  
"Coming Mother." Said Erik._

_He walked as fast as he could to get to her, but it never was fast enough.  
"You come when I call!" _

_She slapped him across the good side of his face. She never touched the other side, _

_"You set the table now! We have guests coming tonight! So after you are done I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!"_

_Young Erik nodded, looking at the ground. _

_He walked to the kitchen and grabbed what He needed. After the table was ready he walked to his room. If you could call a closet at the end of the hall a room. He opened the door and sat down in the dark. Darkness was soothing to him.. It seemed so sharpen and heighten his senses. And tonight his mind was telling me to get out of the house. He had always thought of running away, but never went through with it, but tonight seemed different. Jacob, who had always been nice to him, was becoming indifferent. Soon Jacob would start to hit him, he knew. He had to leave. And tonight seemed like the best night. He sat for an hour devising his plan. Erik would leave as soon as he felt his chance would come. But he never had that chance. He heard Mother approach his door. _

_'Why was she coming?' he thought as he shrank against the wall, thinking that he wasn't making any noise at all. The door flew open, light cascading in. he blinked trying to adjust to the light. _

_"You won't cause me any more pain." his mother spat at me. _

_Erik almost laughed. He caused her pain? He wasn't the one that was treated like nothing more than an animal. She grabbed his arm and pushed him along the hall way .As they entered the dining room Mother said, _

_"Here he is. Is this freakish enough for you?" And she ripped the mask off poor young Erik's face. _

_He tried hiding his face but she wouldn't let him. He looked and saw a strange man. He was tall, with a beard, and he was the scariest man Erik had ever seen. The man didn't cringe at Erik's face, in fact he grabbed his chin, and studied it thoroughly. _

_"Yes, he will do well." _

_He then handed Mother, a bag, Erik could hear coins jingling in side. _

_The man took Erik's arm and said, "Come with me, Devil's Child."_

Erik woke from his sleep in a cold sweat.  
_Had I just dreamed of my childhood?_

He sat up in bed, holding his head in his hands. It had been years since he dreamt about his childhood. What brought it back? It must have been the events from earlier that day. Nicole, yes he remembered that name now. She had the same name as the kind old woman that used to let him play the piano.

Odd how that young girl today could make him think of his past. Something he had forced himself to forget. 


	2. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3, I just wanted to clear some things up about my writing. Italics are always thoughts and flashbacks. The point of view switches between Erik and Nicole throughout the entire questions, comments lemme know!this is my first long phic, and the first I am posting thats this length. I would apreciate feeback!so enojoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Erik walked around the ruined opera house every day. He argued with himself that it gave him something to do.

But in the back of his mind he always hoped he would see Nicole walk into the opera house again. Something about Nicole interested him very much. He knew it was partly because he was a lonely man, attracted to a pretty girl. But it was more than that, it gave him a something to look forward to everyday, and with a life like his he didn't have much to look forward to.

_What will I do if she returns? Would I show myself to her? She would probably scream and run for the police. Then why do I care if she is here or not?_

He didn't know the answer to that question. He supposed he wouldn't unless she appeared again. Then one week after her first appearance, Nicole was back. Belle was following slowly behind her.

Erik had been just about to return to his lair when he heard someone approaching his patience was rewarded with Nicole and Belle.

It was evening when they arrived and the stage was becoming darker with ever step they took.

"Nicole what is your obsession with this place?" asked Belle.  
Nicole shrugged, "I am not sure, something inside me tells me I should be here."  
"But why at night?"  
Nicole stopped.

She whispered, and Erik was barely able to hear her, "Darkness comforts me."  
Erik leaned forward eager for her to continue.  
_Someone else that finds comfort in darkness. This girl unique._

But she didn't continue.

Belle shivered and said, "Well it is late and my mother will kill me if I stay out much longer."  
Nicole turned to her friend and said, "Come on stay a few more minutes, please?"  
Belle sighed, but nodded. "Why do you always want to go on stage? I bet there are better things backstage!"  
Nicole sighed. "She could sing, and if I stand in the same place she did, maybe some bit of her voice will come to me."  
"Nicole, singing is nice, but you can dance! Dancing is much more fun than singing!"

Nicole smiled at Belle.  
"Thank you, but if I don't learn to sing, Mamma will never love me."

Belle was silent at this statement, not sure what to say to her friend. They stayed for a while longer, until it was pitch black outside.  
"I really need to leave, Nicole. It's much too dark in here for me. Are you coming?"

Nicole shook her head.

"Nicole! I can't leave you hear by yourself!"

"I will be fine I promise, I have been out this late before."

Belle wasn't satisfied, "Look, how about I go find us a coach to take us both home? I will only be gone a few minutes."

"Sounds good."

Belle hugged Nicole, and then ran out of the theater intent on hiring the first coach she saw.  
"It's perfect in here for me." Nicole said to herself.

Belle was gone for a long while after that, and Erik watched as Nicole walked around stage. He noticed her grace as she walked, her balance. She was indeed a dancer, and by his guess a very good one.  
Erik had the sudden urge to write music, something dark and beautiful for this young girl. He knew he shouldn't but he felt he must. He started to retreat to his lair, and as he did, he lured Nicole to him.

Nicole walked on stage and sat listening to the darkness. Not a noise broke the silence. Belle had been gone for longer than she expected. She assumed it was a busy evening, and not many coachmen would stop for a teenage girl, when there is better money to be made.

She ventured backstage, for she thought she had heard something. A noise, a whisper almost, she thought she heard her name called. She shook her head, and she fancied herself tired and was imagining things. But then she heard it again, a little bit louder than before the voice more strong and soothing. It seemed familiar. She wound her way around the debris and clutter of the past and came upon a door. The moon shone brightly through a broken window onto the door knob. Her hand ventured over the door knob, and paused.

_What am I doing? Belle will return any moment. I mustn't go looking for trouble!_

She turned to leave when the hypnotic voice called her name again. It was so beautiful. She opened the door and came face to face with nothing.

The room was empty aside from some furniture. It looked to be an old dressing room, for there was a large mirror on the opposite side of the room. She walked up to it and placed her hand on the glass.

She looked at her reflection absently and let her hand slide to the edge of the mirror. Her fingers fell into a grove between the mirror and its frame. She looked at it and put her eye to the crack and peered through.

She thought she saw movement on the other side and quickly pulled away.

Her heart was pounding with excitement. She tried opening the mirror and found it slide away into the wall without much effort. A long hallway lay before her, further ahead there was a turn in the hall, and she thought she saw a shadow move. The hall was black and the moonlight only revealed so much. She looked over her shoulder, unsure.

The voice called to her again and almost without thinking she was walking into the darkness.

Erik watched as Nicole slowly succumbed to his voice. She followed him all the way to the mirror. It was almost too easy.

_Why am I doing this? _

That's all he could ask himself.

Was it because he was bored? No, not that. It wasn't even because he was lonely.

He knew why.

He loved having power over someone. He missed the way people would do as he wished without them even resisting. It had been a long time since he had used his skills such as this, but he found little effort in luring the young maiden to his lair. He led her on with small glimpses of movement, and urgent whispers. She came to him easily. His adrenaline pumped in his veins, and he knew he was alive. How he missed this. He as the hunter, this girl as his prey.

He came to the underground lake, and left his boat docked so that she might use it. He took a longer way to his lair, and waited for her to come to him. He had no doubt that she would come. He had even rigged the mirror to close shut behind her so that her little plump friend would not follow.

It was only a matter of time.

He arrived in his lair, sat at his organ and began to play a tune to entice her further.

All he had to do was wait.

Nicole didn't even notice the mirror close behind her. She was too entranced with the moment to care. She walked down the hall, and eventually came to a vast underground lake. She sighed, disappointed.

_Just as my adventure began it has ended at this lake._

As she was turning to leave she noticed a boat a few feet away. She hadn't noticed it because there was little light down under ground. What light there was came from a few torches hanging from the walls here and there.

_Who had lit those torches? Surely no one lived down here!_

Even as she finished the thought, she knew someone did. And she had a very good idea of who.

She walked up to the boat and tapped it with her foot. It buoyed were it was, and she figured it was safe to use. There was a long pole leaning against the wall, and she grabbed it. She carefully got into the boat having no trouble balancing herself.

She used the large pole to push the shore and was underway.

Nicole's mind was running a mile a minute. She knew where she was. She had heard the rumors. The Phantom of the Opera lived beneath the Opera Populaire in a home by a lake.

Until now she hadn't really believed it. It all seemed to fantastical. Now as she was on a boat underground she was ready to believe.

Music permeated the air. It came from somewhere close.

It was a melancholy tune, and it brought tears to her eyes. Whoever was playing it was filled with sorrow.

She quickly pushed her way closer to the music, ignoring the voice inside her head to go back before it was too late.

Slowly a large opening in the wall became clear to here. The music was coming from there.

Nicole had no doubt what she would find in that cavern.

She slowed the boat down at the opening and plunged the pole deep into the lake floor. It sunk into the mud, and she clung to it as her anchor.

Nicole looked into the cavern that lay before her.

There was so much to look at she wasn't sure were to start. As soon as she swept her eyes to the large pipe organ she stopped. There was the source of the music.

There was the Phantom of the Opera.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nicole hid quickly against the bottom of the boat.

Her heart was racing in her chest, wondering if perhaps he had seen her. She cursed herself for wearing a bright yellow dress.

_He had to have seen me! I am wearing the brightest dress in the world!_

She lay in the boat unsure of what her next move should be.

She was probably the only person to know he was still alive. The night of the opera house fire was not far from her mind. He was the one to cut the chandelier down, he burnt the building to the ground. He was a murderer too, if the rumors were true.

_I need to turn back! Belle will be worried sick about me!_

Just as she was standing to leave she heard the music stop and the Phantom say, "Mademoiselle I know you are there."

* * *

He knew right when Nicole came to the opening to his home. She wasn't exactly being quiet. First she plunged that pole into the water and then she rocked the boat when she tried to hide in the bottom of it.

_She is wearing a bright yellow dress surely she must realize I can see her clearly? _

He had taken a risk in playing his music. After the fire the construction of the opera house became less stable, making it easier for his music to be heard.

He had a sudden fear that she may leave now and run to the police and tell them about him. He realized that he needed to talk to her, get her on his side. He knew his voice was still hypnotic and judging by the ease of which she came this far he knew she would be easily swayed.

"Mademoiselle I know you are there."

He must have startled her for he heard a large splash and knew she fell out of the boat.

He got up from where he sat and headed to the opening.

He came upon a rather frustrated young woman. She was trying to get back into the boat but every time she just fell back into the water. Only the lower half of her body was soaked in the murky water, each time getting a little more wet as she tried to get in the boat.

She turned when she noticed he was in standing behind her. He smirked at her display and that made her blush a deep red.

He stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. He mentally thanked himself for wearing one of his nicest suits that day and knew he must look intimidating.

He was going to make sure she was afraid enough of him to not tell a soul that she found him. He was a fool for bringing her down her, for showing her the way to his home. Weakness had brought her down here. His weakness of needed to be in control of something, anything again.

"What is your name, mademoiselle?" he asked sternly.  
"Nicole Lafette."  
"And what are you doing in my opera house, Mademoiselle Lafette?"  
"I, I was exploring the ruins."

Her voice was timid, and her looks even more so.

Her big brown eyes were as wide as saucers, fighting back tears. She was shivering from being half soaked and half in fear.

His heart softened looking at her, and he decided he need not be so gruff with this girl.  
"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

She looked up at him, looked him straight in the eye, trying to show courage, "You are the Phantom of the Opera."  
He nodded, "You are correct, Mademoiselle Lafette."  
"What are you going to do with me?" Nicole whispered, trying to hide her fear.  
Again his heart grew soft with hearing her small voice. It was almost melodic.  
"Do not fret Mademoiselle no harm shall come to you." He said in a soft feathery tone to soothe her.

It seemed to work for she stopped shivering and her eyes no longer held tears.

"What is your name Monsieur?" she asked suddenly.

Her question threw him off guard. He wasn't expecting her to want anything to do with him, let alone ask for his name.

In truth he was rather excited to answer. She would be the first person in a long time to know his real name. He truly was starting his life over.

"My name is Erik."


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nicole stood looking at Erik. She was terribly cold, and new she would get sick if she remained in the water much longer.

"Monsieur Erik, may I please take your hand so that you may lead me to shore?"

She say him start at her request.

_Had I gone too far? Surely he must know that I am freezing. Oh no, I must look like a very loose woman asking to go into his home with no one else with us!_

"I assure Monsieur I only wish to get out of this water so that I may not catch cold."

He nodded, looking only a little confused. He came to stand next to her, and stuck out his arm for her to take. She did so, and was very relieved to be getting out of the water.

She looked up at him as they walked. His eyes stared straight ahead clouded with confusion.

She couldn't believe she he was right next to hear. It was like an answer to a pray, one she prayed for daily. He was her ticket to earning her mother's love. He would be able to help here.

_But what if he doesn't? Why would he? I am just some strange girl that barged into his home! I can't believe he is here!_

She nearly slipped on the mud, but he quickly put his hand around her waist and steadied her. His grip was strong, and possessive. And she found that she liked it. It was a fleeting thought, for as soon as she thought it he removed his hand as if she had burned him. His eyes burned with anger for a moment, then turned away from her. She did not like the way he looked at her as if she did something horrible to him.

They reached the shore of his home and he led her to a chair in front of a small table. Upon the table stood a small replica of the Opera house, clearly before it was burnt down.

She sat admiring it, forgetting for a moment where she was and who she was with.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him shift uncomfortably where he stood.

Nicole felt embarrassed by the silence and decided to start some conversation with small talk.

"I am so sorry Monsieur how rude of me. May I ask as to what you do for a living?"

* * *

"I used to compose and teach music."

"How long have you lived in Paris?"

"Most of my life, I came and went often though."

_She knows who I am why is she asking me these things?_

"Mademoiselle Lafette, you know who I am, correct?"

She responded quickly with, "Yes, as I said before you are The Phantom of the Opera."

"Then why do you sit so calmly, asking me questions about my life? You know who I am then you must now what I am!"

"I have heard nothing but rumors and gossip, I prefer not to believe such nonsense."

As she said that her eyes avoided his just slightly and clouded with memory. She seemed to be hiding something, something important.

He decided to let it go for a time.

He thought back to how holding her just a moment ago. He liked the way she felt in his arms, she was soft and warm. He had recoiled as soon as he realized that he was too close to her. No woman should ever have his unworthy form hold them. He shook his head to try and get back to the moment.

Now he had more important things to be concerned about, like his own safety.

"I must now ask for you to leave. And never return."  
She was so taken aback by this that she stood up and protested instantly by saying, "No Monsieur please I implore to reconsider! I know the reason I have found you, this was no chance meeting!"

He was surprised by the desperation he heard in her voice. He was intrigued to hear her out.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You must teach me to sing!"

* * *

Nicole stood there not believing how unladylike she had been. Practically jumping out of her chair and begging this man for help.

She knew in her heart that this would be her only chance to gain her mother's love.

He seemed to be seriously considering what she had said which gave her hope.

When she had said she knew who he was and what he was she hid something from him. She hide from him the fact that she had actually seen him once before in her life.

_

* * *

_

It was a warm night, for winter. Nicole and Belle watched as all the crème de la crème of Paris entered the Opera Populaire. A new play was being performed, Don Juan Triumphant. No one had ever heard of a play like this before, and Nicole was determined to get in.

_Belle was not so determined, "Nicole I really don't think we should be doing this! If we are caught my father would kill me!" _

_Nicole turned to her cowardly friend and said, "All right you don't have to come, but I am still going. Just wait on the steps for me to return." _

_Nicole hugged Belle then turned to face the building. _

_It was so large and beautiful. She had often dreamed of joining the ballet troupe, but knew her mother wouldn't let her._

_She wore a heavy dark cloak to hide her dress from view. It was the nicest one she had, and she knew she would need it to blend in. She had tried to buy a ticket to tonight's performance, but they had sold out in record time. Christine Daae would be performing and this new opera was said to be something completely different from everything else._

_Nicole had to see it at any cost._

_She looked for an entrance into the building that wasn't so heavily guarded by police. She came here often just to watch people go in and out for the performances, but never had she seen so many police. She walked around the exterior of the building waiting for her chance. Near the front she saw a window one story up cracked open. There was her chance. As fast and quietly as she could she climbed the side of the building. It wasn't that difficult she had perfect balance and there was plenty of hand and foot holds. She was half way to the window when two policemen walked right under her and paused. She froze where she was. She thanked God for her strong legs, and prayed to him for the moon to go behind a cloud. The moon was shining so brightly that if they looked up they were sure to see her. She knew she would be thrown in prison, and she did not want to go there. She was only twenty years old she still had her whole life ahead of her._

_But her prayers were answered when the two men walked on without even so much as a glance in her direction. She almost considered climbing back down and running to Belle. But then she remembered that this may be her only chance to see a real opera with her idol, Christine Daae singing._

_She climbed the rest of the way reaching the window and she peeked her head over the rim to look in. No one was there, and she climbed in. It appeared she was on the balcony overlooking the grand foyer entrance. The performance must be starting any minute for there was no one but police in the foyer. She then noticed a man walking into the audience chamber. He was tall with long red hair and very handsome. He had two guards with him. She assumed he was a prince or something with all the extra security. _

_She crept along the railing, keeping to the shadows. For how heavily the opera house was protected she was surprised she got in so easily. Ever one seemed to be distracted by more important things._

_She took off her large cloak and hid it in broom closet she found. She patted her hair hoping it wasn't too messy from her climb. She then walked in the auditorium with a larger group of people and blended in.  
The auditorium was filled to the rafters with people all bustling about finding their seats. She stood in awe as she took in the grand room. Statues, gold and velvet made up most of the decorations but what drew her attention was the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. _

_She was jolted from her wondrous trance of the room by a young man trying to get to his seat in a hurry; he muttered his apologies and moved on._

_She then was struck with a realization. Where was she going to sit? It was a sold out performance, someone was sure to notice the girl standing in the back with no ticket stub._

_She panicked unwilling to believe her dream was ended, when she heard a wondrous thing. A few rows in the back a man's wife and suddenly fallen ill and wished to leave at once. The man was very upset for having paid for the tickets and now had to leave before the performance even began._

_She lingered near their seats pretending to observe a statue until they finally left. She waited until the orchestra started to warm up, and she slid into the set that once occupied by the sick woman. No one questioned her being there. And she sat back to enjoy the show._

_The play started shortly after and she smiled, she had done it. _

_The play was new and very exotic. It seemed almost too exotic for most, and she saw many leave the theater. She had to admit it was very sensual, but there was something about that she liked. The dancing was something she would never do, but other than that the music was wonderful. She could hardly contain her excitement when Christine Daae walked on stage. Her voice was just as good as Nicole imagined it would be. She was so excited by this that at first she didn't notice the change that happened. The main actor, who was the famous Piangi, had gone behind a curtain, and now came out and looked completely different. And his voice, was so strong, so beautiful. It was clearly someone else, but everyone didn't seem to care._

_The way he sang made Nicole shudder. His voice was so strong, so masculine. She then wished that she was in Christine's place. She wanted to be sung to by this man, this mystery._

_In that moment she was in love._

_Then Christine and the masked man walked up the bridge, and for a moment he held her tenderly. Christine turned to face him and ripped off his mask. Most audience members in the front started to scream. Nicole had no idea why she couldn't see that well._

_Then suddenly the man cut a rope and he and Christine disappeared. But no one cared. The chandelier was falling, and the building was on fire. Nicole got up and ran for the door. She got through barely, and found Belle crying on the steps. They both ran home._

* * *

Nicole knew now that the masked man that night was The Phantom. Everyone knew when the newspapers ran the story front page next day. She had so loved his voice, his presence on stage was so strong. She sighed remembering all the fantasies she used to have of that man. How she dreamed of him. And now she had seen him and spoken to him. And it wouldn't be the last time she did.

She laughed to herself, thinking that she had loved a ghost for the last two years of her life. And now here he was standing in front of her.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Erik couldn't believe she wanted to be taught by him.

_Can I still teach? Can I even sing? I haven't sung since that night. _

He stopped himself. He shouldn't even be considering this. The last pupil he had ended up betraying him and breaking his heart. Nothing good could come out of teaching Nicole how to sing.

_How do I let her down? I will just have to hear her sing. She may not have any ability at all._

He watched as Nicole fidgeted where she stood anxious for an answer.

He nodded to himself and said, "I will have to hear you sing to determine whether or not I can teach you."

She blushed deeply and nodded, "Yes Monsieur."

She took a few deep breathes and started to sing _Amazing Grace_. He assumed it was one of the only songs she knew by heart. He listened closely as she sang, closing his eyes.

She wasn't giving him false modesty when she told him she couldn't sing. Her voice was rough and out of tune. But he couldn't say that without his guidance she wouldn't be able to sing. He heard something in her voice that made him stop. Talent. It was there, deep down hidden under all the abuse she received from her mother. Her mother's emotional abuse more than physical. He could tell she was trying too hard, like she was trying so hard to earn his appreciation.

_She must sing like this for her mother. Always trying to earn love and acceptance._

He put his hand up signaling for her to stop, which she did instantly. He opened his eyes and looked her.

She was clearly embarrassed, knowing that she wasn't good.

He knew he shouldn't do this, he knew. Nothing but trouble would come from it. But his life has been so empty, now was his chance to have a reason to go on. To be a teacher once again.

He hadn't spoken for some time and he could tell she was growing anxious.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Mademoiselle, you cannot sing it is true."

She nodded taking this as a no.

"But, with my help that can change."

Her mouth broke into the largest smile he had ever seen, and he could tell she had to stop herself from hugging him.

"When can we start?" she asked clapping her hands together.

* * *

Nicole approached the front of her house. It was near midnight and she could see a light on in the window.

_Mother must still be awake._

Before she went inside she paused to look at the sky and think of all that had happened tonight.

Erik had agreed to teach her. His price was that she keep it a absolute secret, that no one could find out that he was still alive. She agreed instantly.

_That way I can keep him all to myself._

She grinned like a silly school girl.

They would meet once a week, always after dark. He then lead her back to the opera house, and he told her he would be waiting here, at the mirror in the old dressing room for her next week.

She thanked him again, and walked to the stage where she could already hear the frantic calls of Belle.

Belle was all but crying when Nicole walked up to her. Belle threw her arms around her neck and asked where she had gone.

Nicole told her the truth, leaving out a great deal of course. She told Belle that she went exploring and found a tunnel to a lake, explaining that she accidently fell in and left.

Belle accepted the tale without a thought other than to get her friend home and safe.

Now Nicole stood in front of her home not wanting to go in and face the wrath of her mother.

Her home was large, with two stories and a stable in back that kept their one horse. Her father had been a good business man, but died before she was old enough to even remember him. Her sister Anne was the one that received all of their mother's love and attention. Anne was the oldest and had the talent to sing which was more ladylike than dancing. At least that is what their mother always said.

Even with such clear favoritism Anne and Nicole were the best of friends. They told each other everything, and Nicole knew it would be hard to keep her secret from her sister.

With Anne being the favorite, Nicole was the one their mother relied on to get married. Nicole was to marry for money, to save the family and Anne from destitution.

Thinking of this Nicole suddenly remembered why she went to the opera tonight.

She wanted to avoid Jacques. Jacques, the man she was to be married too. There was nothing formal yet, as they were not engaged, but her mother would make sure it would happen.

She groaned knowing he would be inside as well.

She sighed, knowing there was no way to avoid it any longer. She went through the front door, which entered into a foyer. She slowly closed the door behind her hoping that no one heard it.

"Nicole, come to the den this instant."

She cringed. Nothing could escape her mother's sharp ears.

She trudged to the den, and saw her mother standing in front of the fire place, arms crossed. Nicole mused that her face was just as cross as her arms.

She saw a shuffling and the sofa, and noticed Jacques for the first time.

Most women would envy Nicole for having Jacques pursue them. He was everything a young man should be. Rich and handsome.

Nicole felt nothing for him but friendship. She had tried once to make herself love him, but it didn't happen.

Her heart had been taken by the Phantom of the Opera, and no one else could ever have a chance at it.

"Where have you been? And what on earth happened to your dress?" her mother asked in a calm and icy voice never allowing her time to answer, "Jacques has been waiting hours to see you. Did you not remember that he was coming?"

"I am sorry Mamma, I lost track of the time." said Nicole trying to look tired.

She looked at Jacques and saw his eyes filled with disappointment.

Her mother glared at her, but before she could say anything, Jacques spoke up, "I am sorry, but it is rather late, and I don't want to keep you both up any longer. Nicole, I am sorry we did not get to spend time together this evening, perhaps some other time."

With that he showed himself to the door.

After she heard him leave, her mother looked at Nicole and said, "That man is truly interested in you. And how do you thank me? You yawn like he doesn't even matter! It is too late to argue with you and we may wake Anne. So go to bed, and think of what you have done this evening."  
"Oh I will, Mamma, I will."

She was speaking the truth.

For as she went to bed that night she thought of nothing but Erik.

* * *

Erik watched from the shadows Nicole's return home.

He had followed her home to watch over her and her friend. It was nighttime and all manner of monsters lurked in the shadows willing to prey on young girls.

He kept a safe distance from them and made sure they both got safely home.

Now he stood outside Nicole's home and watched as her mother berated her in front of some man.

He could only assume that this man was meant for Nicole. An all too familiar fire of jealousy stared to burn, but he stopped himself.

_She is my student nothing more. Nothing more._

He watched Nicole leave the den, and decided to go home.

He thought of his future lessons he would have. With a new student under his wing he would have to compose some songs for a novice. He liked the thought of a new challenge. He was going to enjoy this.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erik woke up from a sound sleep, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

One week had passed since Erik and Nicole had meant and struck their bargain.  
_She is coming to see me today._

He smiled to himself, delighted to have something to look forward too.

All week he had practiced his music, remembering how to teach. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, and he played as if he hadn't stopped for a single day. He got up to get something to write on it when he caught his reflection in a mirror. He examined himself closely, which he rarely ever did. He had a lot of stubble on his face as well as unkempt hair. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and with a quick sniff under his arms he surmised that he needed a hot bath.

He groomed as best as he could, he even took off his mask and shaved where it usually covered. He hated taking his mask off, even when he was alone, but he had to this time.

He dressed in one of his best suites, and as he was putting it on he remembered that it was the same suite he wore when he first revealed himself to Christine.

The white shirt and vest, black coat and pants, and a crisp cravat about his neck made up his assemble.

He had thought of her a lot this week, but knew that was because he was taking on a new student. He didn't want to repeat the same mistakes he had made with Christine.

After he was done dressing he headed out to his boat to make the journey to the dressing room mirror. It was early evening he knew Nicole would not be here for a few more hours, but he had nothing better to do.

He had cleaned his home top to bottom yesterday, trying to make it as presentable as possible.  
He stood waiting for hours at the mirror. He watched as the hours passed, hoping she would appear. Hours passed and she didn't come. He grew worried.

_Did she change her mind? Was she never going to return?_ _Why would she? I probably scared her to death._

He was about to turn around and head back when he heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and Nicole burst through. She had not seen him yet, for the mirror was closed, and he took this time to examine her. Even though it was quite dark he could see her easily, for he had a gift of night eye.

She was panting and it looked as if she ran the whole way from her home. Her hair which was in a bun was windblown and tousled. Her dress was a dark blue, which was fortunate otherwise dirt would have shown easily.

For a moment, to him, she looked radiant.

He shook the thought from his mind, and opened the door to greet her.

* * *

Nicole stood in front of Erik's large pipe organ, completely overwhelmed.

_What have I gotten myself into? I can't even hum how am I supposed to learn how to sing?_

Erik was in another room, shuffling threw papers mumbling under his breath that he knew the sheet he was looking for was here earlier.

Her eyes glanced at the boat, and for a moment she almost went to it.

She stopped herself though, and stayed were she was. This was a nerve wracking experience for her. She had to sneak out of her house when her mother had gone to bed, then walked all the way here.

Now she sat in the home of the most notorious man she knew.

Yet, she wouldn't leave. It was just nerves and anxiety telling her to leave.

But she was with him. Nothing could make her give up a chance of being with Erik. She had waited two years for this. She was staying put.

Erik came back to the pipe organ, grumbling.

"Could not find it?" she asked timidly. She almost slapped herself.

_Of course he hadn't found it he wasn't holding it._

"No." he said gruffly, and she stared straight ahead.

He began going through the few pages already at the organ, and didn't say anything.

Her heart was beating furiously. She sat on his left, and out of the corner of her eye she could see the unmasked part of his face.

His brow was furrowed in concentration, his eyes set on finding what he needed.

She felt like a silly girl watching him as secretly as she could. Her palms grew sweaty as she imagined getting a kiss from his lips. Her breathing grew heavy as she imagined his arms around her.

"Mademoiselle, are you all right?"

He broke her day dreams, and she replied, "Oh yes, just nervous."

He nodded and continued arranging the music.

She turned her head so he couldn't see her roll her eyes at her own stupidity.

She turned back to him trying to get a conversation going so there would be no more awkward silence.

"You may call me Nicole, if you please."

He looked at her and said, "And you may call me Erik, if it pleases you."

The way he said that made her knees buckle.

His voice was smooth, with a rough undertone. She felt as if he put a spell on her whenever he spoke.

_Does he always have this effect on women? He must, it would be almost impossible to resist. How did Christine do it?_

She knew little of what happened between him and Christine Daae, only what the papers exaggerated. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Christine for some many things, for the ability to sing, and for winning the heart of Erik.

* * *

She was attempting at breaking the silence, which he didn't mind. He also felt awkward being alone with her. And when she thought he couldn't tell she would stare at him. It made him very uncomfortable.

"I am sorry I got here so late. I planned on getting her earlier, but my mother refused to fall asleep it seems!" she said jokingly.

"Really?" he said, "Why is that?"

"Oh well after I got home late last week, she wanted to keep on extra eye on me."

"She wasn't asleep, why was that?" he feigned ignorance, wanting to know exactly what happened and who that man was.

"Well, because she didn't want to leave Jacques alone I suppose."

He raised his eyebrow. Jacques.

She blushed deeply, and said quietly "Jacques is the man that my mother wants me to marry."

"She wants you to marry him, but what about you?"

She grew quit again, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"I can't love him."  
He couldn't help himself to ask, she was being purposefully evasive.

"Why is that Nicole?" he was sure to make his voice go deep, and smooth. He knew it would make her answer. He felt only slightly guilty for doing that too her, but it lasted only a second.

"I…love someone else."

She tried hard to fight his charms, and he remembered doing this same trick to Christine so many years ago.

Instantly the guilt came back and he decided to stop.

_It's not like I want to hear who she loves any way. I must not get attached to her any more than I already am. _

"Well then," he said wanting to change the subject, "Shall we begin your first lesson?"


	7. Chapter 8

**Hi!I just wanted to say thanks to those that have reviewed. It really keeps me going on this story, knowing that if I didn't update at least a couple of you would be upset! So this is for my reviewers! And to all those that lurk, please review, lemme know if there is any thing that I can improve on!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Nicole was leaving the opera house, smiling with thoughts of Erik in her head, when Jacques appeared out of the darkness before her.

Nicole's smile vanished as she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
"Now don't get angry with me! Your mother told me to follow you!"  
"You followed me? Because my mother told you too? And you listened to her! Grow a backbone!"  
Jacques lowered his head in shame, and blushed. Instantly Nicole wished she hadn't been so quick to snap at him.

_Why am I always so rude to him? He cares about me; I should be nicer to him._  
"I am sorry, Jacques."  
"No, you're right, I shouldn't have followed you."  
"Why did she want me followed?"  
Jacques shrugged, "I am not sure. She must be worried about you."  
Nicole snorted, "Yes, she is worried about me, and pig's can fly! She is only worried I am out tarnishing her name. Or Anne's name."

Jacques smiled at her unladylike snort and she blushed in spite of herself.  
"Well what were you doing?" Jacques asked.

_He thinks I was with a man. Well he wouldn't be wrong._  
"I was exploring the opera house, as I always do."  
He nodded unconvinced.  
"Doesn't Belle usually come with you?"  
"She doesn't like it here at night, and that's when I like to come."

Nicole was getting defensive.

_He has no right asking about my business. After all he isn't my husband._  
"Why do you come at night, it's dangerous out at night."  
_He would never believe me if I told him why I love darkness._

"I like it when it's dark. Is there a problem?"  
"Nicole, I have to say your story is very questionable."  
_If he asks if I was with anyone I can't lie. I will have to tell him._  
But Jacques didn't ask anything more.

He merely shrugged his shoulders and said, "Come I will escort you to your home."  
Nicole relaxed and said, "Thank you, Jacques."  
He smiled at her, and she put her arm through his.

As the returned home Nicole couldn't stop thinking of Erik.

The way he would say her name, or grumble over something that couldn't be found. Even in their lesson when he would scold her for doing something wrong she liked it. The lesson had gone well enough, even if she hadn't sung much. He taught her basics, of notes and how to breath when singing. She blushed when she remember him showing her how to breath. He had placed his hand right on her stomach.  
She shook her head slightly trying to clear it.

She wasn't acting like herself. She was acting like a silly girl with a crush.

_And that is all this is, a crush! A silly crush!_

At least that what she tried to convince to herself. She would stop day dreaming while they did their lessons. She had to stop thinking of him this way.

She had too.

* * *

Nicole woke to the sunshine spilling through the window. She grunted and pulled the sheets over her eyes.

"Nicole you must wake up!" said Anne as she pushed Nicole's shoulder.  
"Why?" shouted Nicole.  
"Jacques is here to see you!"  
Nicole moaned.

_I just say him last night! Why is he here so early?_  
"Fine, I will wake up."

Nicole uncovered herself to find her sister already holding out a dress for her to wear. It was blue, with simple white trim.  
"You always look good in this one!" Anne said excitedly.

Nicole smiled.

_Anne is always so kind and supportive to me. I am so glad I have her as a sister._  
Nicole got out of bed and hugged her sister.  
"I do love you, you know that, right?"  
Anne hugged her back.  
"Yes, I know."  
The two sisters stood there, wishing that things could be different.

Anne wishing that she couldn't sing, and Nicole wishing that she could sing.

Anne was given everything her heart desired, but somehow never became spoiled or rotten. Nicole was rejected and not loved and somehow never became hateful of Anne. Both were sisters that loved each other and nothing would ever stop that.

"Well come now you must get ready, he is waiting for you!" said Anne as she pulled away from her sister.

Nicole rolled her eyes and said, "You do know I don't love him."  
Anne said, "Of course I know, you're still in love with that masked singer you saw in the opera house that night! The night you snuck in! Oh, Mamma was worried, she knew you and Belle were there and when the smoke started to rise she thought you were hurt!"  
Nicole stared at Anne.

_How does she remember that? I told her about my fantasy man over a year ago!_

Anne looked at her and said, "What you thought I forgot about your obsession with that man? Ha! A sister never forgets those types of things!"  
Nicole laughed, slightly nervous.  
_I wish I could tell you that I know have spoken to that man, and that my obsession has resurfaced._

"It's a shame you will never get over it! Now, Jacques has waited all morning for you so get dressed!"

Anne threw the dress at Nicole and ran out of the room.

Nicole quickly got dressed and brushed her hair. She didn't have time for full bath so she washed her face, and sprayed perfume all over herself to hide the dank smell of Erik's lair.

She hurried to the kitchen and was greeted with Jacques, her mother, and Anne smiling happily at her.

Jacques rose from his seat, took her hand and kissed it. Nicole smiled politely, but quickly pulled her hand away.  
Jacques said, "I was hoping you and I could walk through the park today."  
Nicole smiled.

_I must not be rude to him. He has never been anything but kind to me._  
"That would be lovely."

As she said that Nicole felt guilty, as if she was betraying Erik.

She had obsessed over him for two whole years. Just a month ago she forced herself to think of other things, but now that she had finally met that man she had dreamed of for so long, she could think of no one else.  
"Let me run to my room and get my cloak."

Nicole turned and went to her room.

Jacques had come into her life a year ago. They had meant at a mutual friends ball. He had walked right up to her and asked her for a dance, and she agreed. They talked and danced the night away and Nicole left thinking she would never see him again.

Much to her surprise he showed up at her house a few days later. He said that after she had left he was so taken with her that he asked a few people where she lived and had to come and see her.

At first she was flattered and decided to let him take her on a few dates but slowly she came to realize as nice as Jacques was she could not love him. Something didn't click with him, she felt no spark between them. He on the other hand had felt something with her and had been in her life ever since.

Once again her thoughts turned to Erik, and the sparks she felt whenever he was in the same room with her.

She shook her head to clear her mind.

_No more of that you silly girl! Keep your head above water!_

As she approached her room, she felt a cool breeze coming from her open doorway. She rushed to the door and looked in. Her window was wide open, which was odd. She hadn't opened it this morning. She shrugged and went to close it when she noticed something on her pillow. The breeze had wafted onto a note sealed with wax. She picked it up, and read the letter on the front written with perfect penmanship.

"E" she whispered aloud.

Then she heard Anne heading her way, "Nicole what's taking you so long?"

Nicole quickly hid the letter under her pillow, hoping it would be safe.  
"I am coming!" she ran out of the room, knowing exactly who the letter was from.  
_Erik!_


	8. Chapter 9

**hiya!sorry this chapter ain't that long!thanks to those that reviewed, it really makes my day when i see those!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Erik sat outside Nicole's windowsill on the very small sill. The curtains her room where closed, and he was thankful for that or he surely would have been noticed.  
But he wasn't as worried about being noticed from the bedroom as he was from being noticed outside.

_What am I doing here? Its broad daylight, I am risking everything just to leave her a note!_

He had climbed up with little issue, and hoped that because it was so early in the morning no one would spot him.  
As he finally reached her window, her heard muffled voices.  
He then heard a woman speaking; whom he assumed was her sister, Anne.

"It's a shame you will never get over it! Now, Jacques has waited all morning for you so get dressed!"

He now just had to sit and wait. He knew she would be leaving soon, then he would enter her room. Her heard noises from inside the room, assuming Nicole was getting ready for the day he then heard a door open and waited. He heard nothing else.

_Now is my chance._

He opened the window with little difficulty. He laid his foot on the floor without even making a sound. He looked about her room for a moment, not sure if he should be here. Her room was delicate, just as she was. Her bed was covered in a quilts with flower print. Her armoire had little bottles on top of it and a few small portraits  
The art on her walls was juvenile, and he assumed this room hasn't changed much since she was young. There were pictures of flowers and horses in meadows and dancers all in a row. Footsteps down the hall broke his reverie of her room and he quickly laid the note on her pillow. He jumped out of the room and hugged the side of the house, hoping she wouldn't look outside.  
He heard her slowly approach the window then stop.

"E" she whispered aloud.

Erik smiled and relaxed.

_She found the note._

He then left, hoping no one saw him. He was sure why he would risk his life for her. Deep down he knew what was happening, but he tried to surpress those feelings. He tried bringing up his most painful memories as an example to himself.

_It will not happen again!_

But he had to ask himself, why was he out in public? In broad daylight. Why did he risk his neck to leave her a note?

Deep down he knew why, but he wasn't going to admit it.

* * *

Nicole arrived home with Jacques later that afternoon. They walked through the park, and went to lunch. The whole time he was cordial, sweet, and funny. He would hold the door open for her, ask about her day and how her dancing was coming along. He was the perfect gentleman.  
Other women that would walk by would first look at Jacques with longing, then look at Nicole with jealousy. Jacques was handsome, with rich brown eyes, and light red hair that wasn't too long and wasn't too short. He was lean and fit, and was very authoritative.

There was something about him that troubled her though.

Jacques was perfect. Almost too perfect. It was almost as if he was putting on a show for her, and those around them. He would laugh at just the right times, know when to talk and when to listen all the while it seemed as if he was just bidding his time.

Waiting for the right moment to show his true self.

Nicole knew that was one of the reasons she couldn't love him. She knew in her heart he was lying through his teeth.

At times she would say she was just making excuses, but he would say or do something in a just a way that she would doubt his sincerity. She tried not to think of it, but on days like this, were he seemed so perfect for her, she knew that someday he would change.

And she didn't want to be there when it happened.

As they were approaching her home, he slowed, turned to her and said, "I know I have been visiting a lot lately, and I know you only see me as a friend. Nicole, I know I have not yet earned your love, but I intend to keep trying."  
He then took her hand and kissed it.

Nicole didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. He took that as a good sign and continued on to her front step. He bid her farewell with promises of seeing her again soon.  
She watched him leave, utterly confused. When he had turned to walk away she could have sworn she saw him smirk. Not a mischievous smirk, but one that was filled with malice.

She shook her head to clear it, and she wished she had to the courage to tell him to move on, no matter what her feelings were toward him, he was her friend and deserved better than a girl that was stuck on another man.

A man she knew in her heart would not love her.

_I am still in love with the Phantom of the Opera; I have been for two years and always will be. __Erik, what would he want with me? A scrawny little girl that cannot sing. I should just be grateful he wants to teach me to sing._

She walked through the front door, and heard her sister in the den having her usual music lesson with Mamma. She tiptoed past, hoping not to draw attention to herself, wanting very badly to read the note hidden under her pillow.

She made it to her room without incident, and quickly closed the door behind her.

She practically ran the few steps to her bed and reached for the note.

Her fingers found it under her pillow instantly, and she tore the wax seal.

_Dear Nicole,_

_I have come to realize that we may need to meet more often, for your voice needs much improvement. I can hear talent in you mademoiselle, and in order to let it free we must have more lessons. Your voice has true potential to be great. I know it.  
__Come to my home tonight, if you are able. I shall be waiting.  
I remain Your Obedient Servant;  
Erik_

Nicole read the note at least four times, and sat on her bed mind reeling.

_He thinks I have talent? He would be the only one…_

She looked out her window as the sun was beginning to sink in to the sky. It was early evening, and she only had a few hours until she saw Erik again. There was no doubt that she would go. Nothing would stop her. For as much as she wanted to see Erik, his words had given her a confidence she never had before. He had encouraged her to believe in herself. She was happy to feel that she was excited to learn to sing, and not just see Erik. She knew she would work harder then she had before, and that her feelings for Erik would not interrupt her real goal.

_I shall sing, Mamma! Just you wait and see!_


	9. Chapter 10

**hello!i am giving my faithful readers a treat!two new chapters!lol, i like to update everyday, but i don't get online during the weekends much, so i thought giving two to tide you over would be best!so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Nicole waited impatiently for her chance to leave.

That night after supper, Anne accompanied Nicole to her room. Her sister was in a talkative mood, and was curious about her afternoon with Jacques.

Nicole was happy to talk with her, voicing all her doubts and sorrows to her. Anne was her only friend, aside from Belle.

Anne had always been there for her. When there were younger things had been wonderful. Mamma had shown no favoritism, and loved both of her daughters. Then she heard Anne sing one day and a light went off in her head. It was no secret that their mother had once wanted to be an opera singer. And now that Nicole was grown, she knew that Mamma was living out her dreams through Anne. Once Anne showed her natural talent as singing, Mamma focused all attention on her. Nicole had learned to dance to try and get some attention, but when she realized that it was never going to be good enough that she could dance, she stopped trying for her mother's love.

Even though she wanted it terribly. At nights she would think back to her early childhood and remember times when it was just her and Mamma. Reading a book, making a cake, or simply enjoying being together. She would cry thinking of it. What child doesn't want to have their mother's love?

So even now when she was twenty-two years old she was learning to sing, to try to earn that love back.

Anne and she were in her room, talking of nothing important.

Nicole couldn't help but to compare herself to her sister and always finding herself lacking. Anne had long blonde hair, which sparkled like gold in the sun. Her eyes were blue and her skin was a natural tan.

Nicole's hair to her, looked dirty and was neither brown nor blonde, but something in between. She always wore it in a bun, because it was long and unkempt, to her, when down. Anne had often said it was more beautiful down, but she couldn't believe it herself.

Anne was quiet, gentle and sweet. She never raised her voice or said anything inappropriate.

Nicole would often shout, and grow very furious, or say something crude with Jacques present.

She was brazen and stubborn and didn't think of the consequences to something until too late.

She wanted so badly to be sweet and quiet, but somehow couldn't.

With all these differences between then Nicole wondered how that had gotten so close. She knew she wouldn't have been able to make it without Anne always encouraging her. She loved her sister so much. So much so that she had the urge to tell Anne everything about her lessons. She had trouble keeping things from Anne.

_She is my sister I can trust her! But what if she told someone else about Erik on accident? What if she told Mamma? Or Jacques! No, I must keep this to myself._

Anne noticed Nicole was acting strangely all day, ever since she got home from being with Jacques.

"Did Jacques say something to you today? Something that would make you act like you have been sitting on glass all day?"

Nicole smiled, Anne knew her so well. Nothing could get past her. But she still couldn't tell her about Erik.

"He said that he was going to try to earn my love. I just don't know what to say to him."

Anne knew that wasn't what was making Nicole act oddly.

"Something is up with you, and you're not telling me."

Nicole paused, worry lining her face.

"But," continued Anne, "I know that you would only keep something from me if it was very important. And whenever you are ready to talk to me, I will be here for you."

Nicole threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. No one but Anne could be this understanding to her.

"I want to tell you so badly but, it's so very complicated."

Nicole was biting her lip, as she always did when she was nervous.

Anne gave her a understanding nod, and got up to leave.

"That's all right," she said, "And if you go out tonight, try not to make so much noise sneaking downstairs!"

Anne giggled and left, leaving a amazed Nicole behind.

_She knew I was sneaking out? Am I really that loud?_

Nicole then got up and looked in her vanity mirror. She was starting to get a headache so she removed the bun from her hair and let the long tendrils fall to her shoulders. She brushed threw it a few times, trying to make it presentable, when she heard the door to her mother's room open and close.  
She got up and put her heavy cloak, and opened her door just a crack.  
Mamma's room was just down that hall and she could see no light underneath it. She slid down the stairs on cat's feet and went out the back door. She then broke into a run, which made her hair fly wildly behind her. She ran in the darkness, loving every second of it. At night, with no one around, with no etiquette to follow she felt free. She started dancing to the opera house, her ballet perfect even in her red dress with it layers of fabric.

This life for her was filled with nothing. Anne was the only person that really loved her, but she needed more than that. She wanted more.

These lessons proved to be her escape from her life, something new, something exciting.

As much as she tried to push her feelings for Erik aside, she found herself thinking of him as more than her teacher.

He was so different from the men she had known in her life. He was mysterious, dark, and dangerous.

Yet there was something about him, that was gentle. He seemed broken, and was trying hard to fix himself. If she touched his arm slightly or placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention he jumped, and acted as if she burned him. His eyes would betray his hard exterior and show how broken he was on the inside.

She wanted to be the one to help him, to make him whole again.

Before she knew it she was in front of the opera house. She looked over her shoulder just to double check that no one was following her. The Paris streets were as quiet as a graveyard. She smiled loving the darkness that surrounded her.  
She walked into the opera house, and started to ascend the steps in the grand foyer.  
She looked around saddened by the state of the Opera Populaire. It was once a beautiful place, but now was a charred skeleton filled with debris and dust. She stood still looking at all the burnt statues, when she heard a noise behind her. She turned assuming it was wild animal, instead she found Erik.  
He was wearing a black suite, making it appear as though he was made out of the shadows. His mask shown brilliantly in the moon light, and her heart pounded. The way he looked at her made her feel as if she was all that mattered to him, as if without her had nothing.

_I am being so silly. He does not care for me in any other way than that of a student. Clear you head Nicole focus on your lessons not on how handsome he looks!_

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I didn't. I came upon you by mere chance."

His voice rang smoothly in the empty foyer, and it made her shiver. His voice was rough and smooth, and was filled with power. Anything he said to her gave her chills, and she so badly wanted to hear him sing again.

He extended his gloved hand to her, and said, "Are you ready to begin your lesson?"


	10. Chapter 11

**i am sure you noticed, or will anyway, that i never write about their ?well i know nothing about learning to sing!so i thought instead of making stuff up that i didn't know about, i would just leave it out yeah, thats all!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Yes." said Nicole.

Erik smiled.  
She placed her hand in his and he started to lead her to his home. When she had first arrived, he had been passing time waiting for her by walking about the theatre. He saw her stop, and look around at the shell of his former opera house. He was surprised to see her hair down, and flowing wild and beautiful behind her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes bright.

_Radiant._

That's the exact word for her, he had mused. He liked her hair down very much, and wished she would were it like that all the time. For a moment he just stared at her taking in her beautiful sight. His eyes roved over her like a wolf, devouring her without her even knowing. He shook those brutish thoughts from his head, and made himself known to her.  
Her smile broadened when she saw him, and he wondered if she knew how stunning it was.

Now as he lead her by that hand, he knew he was in trouble.

_How can this be happening to me again? I thought I was smarter than to let myself fall for another woman. This isn't happening, I must force all thoughts of her from my mind!_

Just as he thought that though, images of her swam through his head. Her skin, her eyes, her mouth. He tried to force them down, but they kept appearing. He tried telling himself it was because she was the first woman he had talked to since Christine, that he was just reacting to a beautiful woman the way any hot-blooded male would.

He wasn't so sure though.

He glanced back at her, and saw her blink in surprise, blush and turn slightly away. He looked ahead grumbled low to himself, and kept moving forward.

* * *

After the lesson, they walked silently back up to the Opera House from his home. Nicole was worried, for Erik had barely said anything to her the whole time. He instructed her when it was necessary, but said little else.

He never once looked at her.

Now as they walked through the dark tunnel, lighted by only a few torches here and there, to the dressing room, he didn't even guide her by his hand.

_Have I done something wrong? He asked me to come here! Why is he acting so strangely?_

She decided she couldn't stand the silence any longer and said, "Erik, have I done something wrong?"

He stopped, and slowly turned to her. His eyes met hers for the first time since she arrived that night.

"Nothing." He whispered.

His eyes swept over her entire body as he said that, and she blushed despite herself. When his eyes reached hers again, they were filled with longing, and sadness.

"Then why have you not spoken a word to me?"

"I have."

She rolled her eyes slightly, "Yes, but that was only to instruct me during our lesson! You invited me here to learn, but I assumed you also enjoyed my company!"

She said the last part without thinking, and hoped he wouldn't mind her being to forward.

He smiled at her, "Yes I do enjoy your company."

The way he said that to her made her shiver with excitement. Again she blushed, and again she grew angry at herself.

_Stop being a silly little girl! These lessons are important! So what if you love this man, and he can't love you back! Stop melting at every little thing he says!_

Erik could see her inner turmoil, and cleared his throat lightly. She shook her head clear of all the confusing thoughts filling it up.

"May I come back tomorrow night?"

He nodded, not saying a word.

She smiled brightly, "I will try my hardest to come, but if my mother becomes suspicious, I won't be able to leave."

"Come whenever you can, I will be here, waiting for you."

As he said this he stepped closer to her and she stepped away from him. As he drew nearer she slowly drew further away until feeling the cold tunnel walls behind her. He stood within inches of her, without even touching. Her breathing grew heavy, as did his. She looked in his eyes but there were cloudy and dark. Her mind was becoming as clouded as his eyes, as feeling swept through her body. She was excited and confused. Along with many different feelings.

She knew these feeling, they were love. She had read about love, never fully understanding it until she had seen him years ago, and she was lost. Lost to him and only him.

What made her so confused is why her heart chose a man that was clearly still in love with Christine Daae? She had seen the way he had sung to her, and she could still see the hurt she must have given him when she married the Vicomte.

_Why can't I tell my heart to move on? To fall in love with a man that could love me back?_

"Your hair, it's beautiful down. You should wear it like this more often."

And with those words said he took a step back from her, and held out his hand for her to take. She did so willingly and was soon lead up to the world, and reality once more.

* * *

Erik watched as Nicole entered her home. He had followed her again, to make sure no harm would come to her. It had been a long night for him, emotionally. He had tried not to even look at her during the lesson, the whole time feeling her eyes on him, forcing him to look upon her. He had figured if he tried to distance himself from her his thoughts would no longer be tempted to think he was falling in love.

It hadn't worked.

The whole time he kept thinking of her, the way she smiled, her stubbornness, the way she walked as if on air. He liked how she was forthright, and spoke her mind. Never once backing down if she thought he taught her wrong.

She was completely different from Christine. Where Christine was fragile and meek, Nicole was strong and confident.

She was something completely new start his life over with.

Yes, he defiantly was in trouble.


	11. Chapter 12

**hi!how was everybodys weekend?mine was filled with a bbq, some shopping anf forced family fun so all in all a fine weekend!this chapter wont be as exciting as the last ones, its mostly some background, and loose ends to tie ya like it anyway though!thanks so much to all that have reviewed it really means alot!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Antoinette Giry sat up in her bed, waiting for her daughter, Meg to bring her something to eat. She had been bed ridden for some months now and she hated every minute of it. Things were starting to turn around though, she could feel her legs getting stronger. She smiled knowing that only a few more weeks and she would be walking again.

"Mother, I have some nice porridge for you!" said Meg as she walked into the room.

Meg was always smiling, trying to brighten up her mother.

"Thank you, my dear. Did the morning paper arrive?"

"Not yet."

Meg then proceeded to place a tray with a bowl of porridge on it next to her mother's bed.

Anntionette's brow furrowed, "I can still feed myself, Meg."

Meg laughed, "I know I just forgot the sugar. I'll be right back."

Meg left the room, as she was out, there was a knock on their front door. Antoinette heard Meg go to the door and open it.  
Then she heard the sugar bowl crash to the floor.

"Meg? What's wrong?" She tried to crane her neck to see out her room, as she did Meg walked, her face white.

"Meg! What's the matter! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Close, Ann, very close." said a male voice behind Meg.

The man walked into the light and Antoinette gasped. Erik stood next to Meg in the doorway.

"I seemed to have scared Little Meg here. You never told her I was still alive?"

Erik sounded slightly hurt by this.

Antoinette looked at Meg and said, "Please wait in the kitchen."

Meg barely nodded, and then she ran out the door closing it behind her. Erik looked at Antoinette still waiting for an answer, but she was too shocked to respond. She hadn't seen him for over a year, and he looked much better then how she last left him. He stood tall, and there was something new in his eyes, something different.

She shook her head, "After that night at the opera house, I thought it would be best to tell no one you were still alive."

Erik nodded, "How have you been, Ann?"

"Better, but still not able to walk."

"I miss the times when you would come and see me."

"I miss them too, Erik."

They both looked at each other remembering better days. Then Antoinette remembered the last day she had seen Erik.

_

* * *

_

"Christine! Christine!" yelled Erik as Antoinette walked into his lair.

_She sighed, thinking it's going to be one of those days. She walked to his bedroom, for the yelling had come from there. As she looked through the doorway she saw Erik throw a liquor bottle against the far wall, shattering instantly._

_"Erik! What are you doing!"_

_She noticed other bottles strew about the room, all empty._

"_How much have you drank today?"_

"_One, two, a thousand bottles! What is the difference? It's the only thing that gets me through the day!"_

_"You can't keep doing this Erik! You will kill yourself!"_

"_I welcome death!"_

_She walked right up to him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. __He stood, stunned, as tears started to come to his eyes._

_"Erik." she sighed, then losing her strength collapsed into his arms._

_"Ann? Ann are you all right?" he asked forgetting his own pain for the moment. Antoinette stood up a moment then sat down next to him on his bed._

__

"Yes, I am fine, it's just that I am a little tired is all."

Erik could tell she was lying.

_"Nothing is fine, I have been getting weaker, and weaker as the days go by. I have no idea what's wrong!" she said, near tears, then in barely a whisper she said, "It's getting harder for me to come down here."  
_

_Erik looked at her, suddenly crying._

_"No! Don't you leave me too!"_

_He got up and started throwing things around his room._

_She started tearing up, "Erik please! My strength is spent by the time I get down here! I can't keep coming, I fear for my health! You know I am not doing this to you on purpose!"  
_

_Erik wasn't listening, he just kept throwing things. _

_"First Christine, the woman I love! Now you Antoinette? You're my only friend in this world!"  
_

_He stopped throwing things and just stood there, his face in his hands. She got up and walked over to him, and gave him a supportive hug._

_"Erik, I am your friend. You know I would not leave you unless I knew I should. Especially not with the state you're in now."  
_

_Erik nodded into her shoulder.  
_

_"I will miss you."  
_

_"I will miss you too, Erik."_

* * *

Antoinette sat looking at Erik, trying to find a way to ask if he still drank himself blind each day.

"Erik, I must ask you this," she said, "Are you still drinking?"

"Not since that day."

She let out a small sigh of relief. Then she noticed his eyes. They looked, brighter, fuller of life then the last time she saw him.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop?"

"After you left that day, and I knew you wouldn't be back for a long time, I stopped. So that way the next time I saw you I would be better."

Antoinette smiled.

"Why have you come to see me now? Its early morning, isn't it risky for you to be out?"

He shuffled his feet, "I was out already, and I thought I should check on you. I've been worried."

He was hiding something, she could tell. She noticed how happy he looked. His face seemed warm not cold like it used to be.

"Something new has happened to you. I can tell. What has happened?"

She waited for him to speak but he didn't. He just looked out the window into the morning sun.

"Well?" she prodded.

"I am giving lessons again."

She shot him a disapproving look.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Erik, this isn't a good idea."

"How do you know! You know nothing about it!" he yelled.

She sighed, "What if this new student told someone about you?"

"She wouldn't, I trust her."

The way he said that made Antoinette worried. He had a caring sound to his voice, and his eyes shone when he said that he trusted her.

"A girl? How long have these lessons been going?"

"Not long."

"How is she?"

"Bad, but with my help she will be great." he said this with pride in his voice.

She just shook her head and said, "I don't like were this is going. But if you think this girl is worth the risk, and she makes you happy, well I suppose that I am happy for you."

He smiled, "I am glad to hear it. Now I really must be going. Glad to hear you are doing better, and tell Meg I am sorry for frightening her."

He then turned and walked out of the room. She knew he would not be back, and she wished him the best. She heard him go out the front door, and the instant he was gone Meg came running into the room.

"Mother is everything all right? Was that really him?"

Antoinette looked at her, with a sad smile, and said, "Sit down Meg, I am going to tell you about all those days, before I was sick, when I wasn't home."


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nicole slipped out of her dress and quickly changed into her night clothes. She looked into the hall, not a sound could be heard. She took that as a good sign.

_If Mamma knew I was gone, Anne would be up waiting for me to warn me._

Nicole looked outside, the sun was just rising. She crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep. Her rest did not last very long as she woke to Anne gently shaking her awake.

"Nicole wake up! Mamma will wonder why you have slept this long!"

Nicole sat up groggily, "Why what time is it?"

"Almost noon, she is getting very impatient!"

Nicole nodded, got up, and went to her vanity to her water bowl. She splashed ice cold water into her eyes. She screamed as the frigid ice water hit her skin.

"Anne!"

She turned to see Anne doubled over in laughter.

"I figured you would want to wake up fast!"

"Oh, you are going to get it!" smiled Nicole as she splashed water onto Anne. Anne went screaming out of the room, leaving Nicole alone.

"This isn't over, Anne!" Nicole yelled.

Then she heard her mother's reproaching voice. "Nicole! Get out here this instant!"

Nicole rolled her eyes, grabbed her robe and put it on. She entered the kitchen to see Jacques, once again, waiting for her. She blushed a deep red and quickly closed the front of her robe.

"Mamma! I am not decent!" she looked over at Anne who was trying, not very successfully so stifle her laughter.

Jacques, also blushing averted his gaze to the window.

Her mother turned to look at her and said, "Well how was I supposed to know that? You should have been awake already and dressed. It doesn't matter now. Go get dressed, for Jacques is taking you out for luncheon. Then he is going to take you on a tour of the city."

Nicole left the kitchen and walked to her room. Anne followed close behind, suppressing giggles. Once they both were in the room, Anne squealed with delight.

"I am sorry! I should have told you he was out there, but I couldn't resist!"

She collapsed onto Nicole's bed in a fit of laughter. Nicole wanted to be angry, but she too started laughing.

"Jacques never thought he would ever see that much of you! His face turned even redder then yours!" laughed Anne.

Nicole went silent, thinking.

Anne noticed and asked, "What's wrong? You're not mad, are you?"

Anne reached out for her sister's arm and pulled her down to sit next to her on the bed.

Nicole whispered, "He is a good man, he deserves someone that would love him."

Anne put her arm around Nicole's shoulders.

"Nicole," began Anne, "You don't love him, and you never will. Then you need to tell him. It's not fair, to either of you."

"Do you really think I should?" Nicole looked at Anne, with need.

She needed her sister's help, Anne's wise guidance. Anne always knew what to do, and Nicole trusted her with her life.

"If you did marry him, you are positive you would never grow to love him?"

_Positive, for Erik has my heart, even if I will never have his._

"Positive," replied Nicole, "I would only respect him, but he needs more then respect. He needs love, all I can offer is respect."

Nicole slumped her shoulders, and almost started crying. Anne looked at her with concern.

"Whoever you love now, must have a strong hold over you."

Nicole looked up with surprise. Anne's eyes where shining mischievously, and her mouth was in a knowing grin.

"How did you know?"

"As I said yesterday, I am your sister. You have been acting so odd for the past week! And I finally figured it out yesterday. You're in love. With whom? I have no idea, but you will tell me when you feel the need."

Nicole smiled and sighed in relief.

"Just tell me one thing." said Anne.

"What is that?"

"Is he handsome?" Anne giggled at her joke, but didn't wait for an answer. She got up smiling, and left Nicole to get dressed.

_Is he handsome? I have only ever seen half of his face._

Nicole thought on that as she dressed for the day. Once again she sprayed herself with perfume, hoping to hide the smell of Erik's lair.

_I never really thought about his mask before. He wore it for a reason. Everyone that night at the opera screamed as Christine yanked it off his face. But it's not my business. And I doesn't matter if there is something wrong with it or not. I love him either way._

She was about to pull her hair back when she remembered what Erik had told her last night. She smiled and decided to leave it down. She ran a come through it, and looked in the mirror.

_My hair looked beautiful to him? Well it's a good start._

Nicole left her room, and walked into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Belle sitting there.

"Belle! It's so good to see you!" said Nicole as she ran to hug her friend.

"I have been worried," said Belle, "I haven't seen you for a whole week! You know I can't go a day without fretting about something, and without you around to tell me to stop worrying what was I to do with myself!"

Nicole laughed, truly happy to see her friend.

"Well I am still here! Oh it's good to see you!"

Jacques smiled and said, "Belle, would you like to join us this afternoon? Since clearly I could not break this up."

Nicole looked at Jacques with a surprised, yet pleased look on her face.

"Could Anne come too?" she asked.

Jacques nodded, "I would love the company of three lovely young ladies!"

"Nicole," began her mother.

"Oh, Mamma don't worry about it!" said Nicole.

At this her mother's face grew red, but the explosion they all thought was coming didn't. Instead her mother stomped her foot, and rushed out of the kitchen. Nicole look at Anne and shrugged indifference.  
She was happy she was going to spend the afternoon with her sister, and her best friend in the most fancy places in Paris.

As her sister went to get her cloak, Nicole walked over to Jacques and said, "Thank you."

He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Nicole smiled back, but was shocked by the kiss.

_He really cares for me to show such affection in front of others. I must tell him how I truly feel soon. I wouldn't want him to take my first kiss._

Nicole had never been kissed before in her life, all though Jacques had tried a few times. She always turned her head at the right moment or outright slapped him. She would always apologize to him, and in these few rare incidents she saw him for what he really was. After her hand would connect with his cheek she saw his eyes flash red briefly, and his jaw clench in anger. But he would compose himself the very next second, and act like the whole thing never even happened.  
She only wanted one man to kiss her. She had often dreamed of Erik's lips on hers, Erik's strong arms around her, his voice whispering her name.

Nicole was snapped back to reality when Belle asked her, "Nicole are you all right? You look flushed."

Jacques instantly grew worried, "Yes, are you feeling well?"

Nicole blushed in embarrassment, "Yes! I am fine! Just…um..crowded in here. Yes, that's all. We should go outside, and get going!"

They all looked at her speculatively but gladly didn't question her further. Anne walked up to Nicole and linked her arm with hers.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." said Nicole.


	13. Chapter 14

**surprise!2 chapters!although they are both rather short. sorry!hope you still enjoy though!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Nicole, Jacques, Anne, and Belle were all enjoying their walk through the city of Paris. They had dined at a very fine restaurant, window shopped, and were now enjoying a stroll down the streets of Paris. Enjoying it, until it started to rain. It started as just an annoying drizzle, but was growing steadily more severe. In moments sheets of rain would start pouring from the sky.

"Just great," said Jacques, "We are going to get soaked unless we find somewhere to get shelter!"

Nicole was searching the buildings around them, when she saw to her surprise they were right next to the Opera Populaire. She hadn't realized they had been walking in this part of town.

_That's because it's different in the night time._

She was looking at the building and smiling, thinking of Erik.

Jacques, seeing her smiling at the building, said "How about in the old opera house?"

Nicole stopped smiling.

_No! Erik might be out and walking around, we can't go in there!_

But before she could protest Anne and Belle both said that was a good idea.

"What if the roof leaks?" asked Nicole trying to find a reason to not go in.

Everyone laughed at this, but Nicole just smiled slightly. She kept thinking of Erik.

_What if he sees all of us? What if he sees Jacques and me?_

She ran with her friends into the shell of a building that was the Opera Populaire. Just as they got inside the rains came down like a water fall. The roof in the grand foyer seemed fine so they all sat on the old steps to wait out the storm.

"See? Good idea." said Jacques with a large smile on his face, and then he leaned in closely to Nicole and said, "I know how much you like this place, that's why I thought we should come in here!"

He seemed proud of his decision. Anne and Belle were in a deep discussion about ghosts when they all heard something from above. Nicole's heart skipped a beat wondering if it was Erik, but it was only a bird flying through a window.

"This place is so scary!" said Belle and they all laughed, even Nicole, though it was a nervous laugh.

_Oh, Erik! I hope they don't want to go anywhere else but here! What if they find you?_

* * *

Erik watched as Nicole and her friends sat and talked on the steps. He smiled seeing Nicole again. Her recognized Belle and Jacques, but this third girl he did not know. But he soon realized that it must be Anne, her sister. His gaze didn't stay long on Anne though, it wondered back to Nicole. She sat there nervously biting her lower lip. He smiled.

_She is worried they might find me. Sweet girl, fear not no one could find me unless I would want them too._

He stood above them listening to their conversations. It wasn't much, just talk of storms, and ghosts. Then he noticed Jacques inching closer and closer to Nicole with every word she said. His blood began to heat up with jealousy as he watched Jacques scoot closer. Nicole not noticing Jacques advances, just sat looking around trying hard not to look worried. Jacques put his hand on hers, and Erik leaned closer trying to will that man away from Nicole. Then Nicole finally noticed how close Jacques was, she quickly got up and made an excuse about needing to stretch her legs. Erik eased a bit, still angry with Jacques.

_Fool! She doesn't love you! But w__ho does she love? She said that when she was a younger she fell in love with someone. Who was it?  
_  
He wanted to know badly for some odd reason. He really wasn't sure why he was always thinking of her, and why he burned with jealously just looking at Jacques. Yet, at the same time he was sure why he felt this way, he just didn't want to admit to himself. He couldn't, he wouldn't.

_Life is not fair, I must get used to that._

Just then thunder clapped in the distance and all 3 women screamed in surprise.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After they screamed, they giggled at their own fears. Jacques had a confused look on his face, one that said I will never understand women.  
The storm continued to rage outside the opera house. Inside the four friends sat and talked of everything and nothing.

"Well this storm is lasting really long!" said Belle.

"Yes, it is," said Anne, "Let's pass the time by exploring the opera house!"

"No!"

The companions all looked at Nicole, puzzling at her outburst.

She realized that she must seem out of character so she plunged into an explaination, "It's just that this place is old and, um, me and Belle have explored most of it and it's rather boring."

She looked anxiously at the three of them.

"Nicole are you feeling all right?" asked Anne, "Because I know you love this place! Why don't you want to look around?"

Anne had a strange tone to her voice and a large smirk on her face.

_She knows! She knows why I come here! But, she couldn't possibly know about Erik? No, she couldn't. She just suspects I come here to see someone. She is far too smart for her own good._

But before Nicole could say anything Jacques spoke up, "I think Nicole is right actually, we shouldn't go looking around, my brother told me some strange things about this place."

"Really? Like what?" asked Belle, with wide eyes.

Jacques shrugged his shoulders, "He didn't really like to talk about it. He did say there were a lot of traps, and hidden passages. One could get lost easily."

"There see? Finally a voice of reason!" said Nicole with a nervous laugh.

She bit her lower lip again, and rolled her eyes at herself when no one was looking.

_I look like a fool! I must be calmer, they will not find Erik!_

"Well I am getting bored, so why don't we at least go onto the stage?" urged Anne.

They all three looked at Nicole, who nodded her head, "Yes, that sounds good."

"Good!" said Anne.

They all got up and walked up the large steps. Every little creek in the floor boards made Nicole jump slightly. She kept imagining that Erik would be walking around on stage and one of them would point and yell to run for the police. She had to calm herself, her breathing was becoming shorter, and faster.

Jacques noticing Nicole's stressed look asked, "Nicole, are you sure you're all right?"

Before she answered they all walked into the large room which held all the seats, and finally the stage. Nicole looked up at all the box seats, thinking for some reason Erik would be there. She scanned them all then before she turned to look at Jacques, who had a worried look on his face, she saw Erik for one brief moment. At least she thought she saw him. In one of the boxes closest to the stage, she thought for a moment that she had seen a white mask.  
She breathed a sigh of relief.  
_  
He has seen us, he knows to hide now._

She looked at Jacques with a large smile on her face and said, "I am fine. Let's go up on stage!"

She ran up on stage leaving her friends with bewildered looks on all their faces.

She turned to look at her friends and said, "Are you coming or not?"

Anne, Belle, and Jacques all exchanged glances, and then walked to the stage with Nicole.

When they got up there Jacques said, with a glint in his eye, "Let's split up and search the area back stage!"

Nicole saw right through what he was doing.

_He is trying to get me alone with him. But what harm could he do? He is a honorable man, he just wants some time alone. But what if Erik saw us? Ugh! Why would it matter? Erik does not feel the same way about me as I do him. I might as well play along with Jacques._

She said, "Yes, that sounds like fun!"

"Great," said Jacques and trying to sound nonchalant he continued, "How about, me and Nicole? And Anne you can go with Belle?" he turned to Anne, he had a pleading look in his eye.

Anne looked at Nicole with a look that said sorry.

"Sure," said Anne, "That sounds good."

Jacques walked up to Nicole and stuck out his arm for her to take. She slipped her arm into his and walked to the left of the stage. Anne and Belle walked to the right. When they got back there Jacques hadn't counted on it being so interesting. There were old costumes and props laying everywhere. Sheets of music, lighting equipment, and various other things were all over the floors. Nicole truly interested went looking through everything she found. Then she and Jacques walked to a room that held all the back drops. She leafed through them and saw many different scenes, such as a hillside, a lake and many more. She turned around to point something out to Jacques, when she realized he wasn't there.

_Oh no! We got separated! We were supposed to stay together!_

Thunder sounded from the world outside, and Nicole felt a presence in the room with her.

"Jacques? Jacques?" she spoke to the dimly lit room and received no answer.

The only light in there came from a window high above her and sometimes the wind would move a backdrop and the window would be blocked. The light of the room was blocked out for a moment and she stood there, waiting for it to return. She wasn't frightened. Darkness always made her feel comforted.  
Then ahead of her she thought she saw movement.

"Jacques? Jacques is that you?" she whispered.

But then the light returned and she saw Erik standing before her. She smiled.

_I should have known!_

But then her smile faded and she whispered, "Erik, what are you doing! Jacques may come back any second and see you!"

She saw him smirk, "Do not worry he is lost in the wardrobe room."

Nicole sighed, wondering where he was.

"How did we get separated? I thought he was right behind me?"

"It's amazing how a shiny object can distract someone." said Erik as he held up a hand mirror, "I reflected the light into the wardrobe room and he walked right in. He should be busy for a few moments."

In the dim light of the room, she could barely make him out, but she didn't have too. She had him memorized. She imagined he was wearing a dashing black suit, with a deep maroon vest underneath. His face would be serious, and his eyes sad. His black gloved hands would be hanging at his sides, as if he didn't know what to do with unless he was composing music. His very presence exuded strength, power, and passion. No one ever made her feel weak just by standing in the same room with her.

She had no idea, of course that he had her memorized just as well.

* * *

He was staring right at her, no able to take his eyes away. Without even realizing it a mental picture of her came into his mind in the dim light. Her hair he could tell was down, and he imagined it as it was last night. Untamed and free. Her small, slender body would be covered in a simple dress of, blue, he guessed. It would be simple, but beautiful on her. It would hug her in all the right places. Her eyes would be shining, her lips turned upward in a smile. Her stance would be confident, unafraid. Her arms would be crossed under her chest, not knowing what a site she made. Maybe she would flip her hair out of her face with the back of her hand. Maybe her eyes would look at him filled with desire, maybe she would be bold and kiss him.

_All right thats enough!_

He berated himself for even thinking that.

_When did this happen, when did I memorize her?_

* * *

They stood there looking at each other until Nicole broke the silence, "I will try to come tonight, but I don't think I will be able too. Usually after our days together Jacques stays very late at my home talking with Mamma and me."

Erik nodded and said, "I understand. Please come whenever you are able."

Just then the light was blocked, and when she could see again Erik was gone. She smiled, thinking of just those few moments. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought of his soft words to her.

_He has such an affect on me! The air is still filled with his overpowering presence._

Then she heard Jacques calling her name, breaking her thoughts.

"I'm coming, Jacques!"

She ran to the door and looked over her shoulder. The room was quiet. Jacques came running up to her, panting.

"I am sorry! I got lost!"

She laughed and said, "Not to worry, now let's go find Anne and Belle. The rain has stopped and I am starving!"

Nicole linked her arm with Jacques, smiling. They found Anne and Belle looking through some props. They too agreed about wanting something to eat. They all walked to the grand foyer, talking happily. Before she left Nicole gave one last look over her shoulder. She saw laying on the very last step a red rose, with a black ribbon on it.


	15. Chapter 16

**hello dear readers!its the weekend again!but this time I am only gonna upload 1 chappy! see I am actually rewriting this phic, from one I wrote several years ago(it was just awful!)and I am starting to catch up to myself!anyway, I got a comment about grammar and spelling, and well the spelling is totally microsoft word's fault!lol, but the grammar mistakes are all me!I do go through its several times myself, but I think I got like a 'C-' in grammar and language as a kid...and i wanted to be a writer for a career!yikes, such ambitious dreams!ok anyway really happy you guys liked the last chapter!hope you like this one too!see you monday, and keep reviewing ;)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Nicole, Anne, Belle, and Jacques all sat in a little cafe, enjoying the sun warming the cold day. They drank coffee, and ate little biscuits with creamy butter.

"Do you know that the old opera house is still haunted by the opera ghost?" whispered Belle.

Nicole nearly dropped her cup of coffee.

"Belle," said Nicole, "You can't seriously believe that can you?"

"Well it's just so scary in there!" said Belle.

Jacques laughed and said, "Ah, Belle. Always the voice of reason. I do agree with you, if you can believe it."

They all looked at Jacques, surprised.

"What?" asked Nicole.

"My brother told me of a monster living in the cellars of the opera house. A monster with only half a face!"

Nicole clenched her fists.  
_  
How dare he call Erik a monster!_

Anne added, "This monster, I am told, seduced a young woman, and took her down to his lair! I believe the woman's name was Christine."

Nicole remembered the day after the horrible fire, seeing in the newspaper Christine's name. Christine had been kidnapped, by the Phantom, but the Phantom had let her go.

She grew angry and said, "Jacques, really! Must you bring this up? And Anne, you don't even know all the facts, none of us do! So stop spreading gossip!"

Jacques had a hurt look on his face and Anne looked at Nicole curiously.

Then Jacques said, "You haven't meant any monsters in the opera house have you?"

Nicole thought for a moment, only moment, and replied, "No, I haven't."  
_  
Erik is not a monster. He is a kind and gentle man._

"Let's stop talking of such things, please!" said Belle.

Nicole nodded, and sipped her coffee.

_I must see Erik tonight! I cannot wait! I must get to the bottom of all this empty gossip!_

She knew the stories, the rumors, the gossip. But if she wanted the truth there was only one man that could give it to her. Nicole's eyes wandered to the window, in the direction of the Opera Populaire. She formulated a plan. She would go there tonight. No matter what.

Jacques paid for the meal and said, "Come, I must return you to your homes."

They got into a carriage, and sat in silence. No one wanted to say anything, the afternoon, was coming to an end. They road to Belle's home and let her out. Nicole got out and hugged her friend.

Belle whispered, "Sorry if I ruined the afternoon."

Nicole laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

Belle smiled and entered her house. Nicole climbed back in the carriage and sat next to Anne. Jacques smiled trying to ease the uncomfortable tension in the air. Anne smiled back, being polite. Nicole wasn't even in the carriage. In her mind she was back in the opera house.

_Hopefully Jacques won't stay long today. I must see Erik._

When they came to the Lafette home they all jumped out of the carriage and walked to the door. Anne went in first, but before Nicole could enter, Jacques grabbed her elbow. His grip was tight, and for a moment his eyes gleamed with anger. The next moment his eyes were apologetic, and his grip gentle.

"I am sorry if the story about the Phantom of the Opera upset you. I didn't mean for it to cause so much tension between us. I shall not burden you with my presence this evening. Good day, Nicole."

Nicole starred at him, too annoyed to do anything.

_How dare he try to make me feel bad! His presence a burden! Like I caused the problem this afternoon! _

He took her hand, and kissed it. He gave a her a small smile and got back into his carriage. She watched him until his carriage disappeared around a corner. She was seething with anger, knowing deep down that Jacques was a liar. She knew he wasn't being his true self. There was only one thing she could ask herself.

_Why?_

* * *

Nicole was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her chance to go see Erik, when there was a knock on her door.

It was late, almost midnight, she hesitated before asking, "Who is it?"

"Anne." Came the quiet reply.

"Come in."

Anne entered and closed the door behind her.

"Nicole?" asked Anne, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"This afternoon, the whole conversation about the Opera. You were so defensive, and angry. I could see how white your knuckles got."

Nicole didn't respond. She didn't know what to say.

"Plus, when we were all at the Opera House, you weren't yourself."

Again, silence.

Anne shrugged her shoulders, "Fine I suppose now is not the time that you can reveal your secret to me. I hope you have a good reason for all this sneaking out, and strange behavior?"

Nicole got up and gave Anne a hug.

When she pulled away she looked her right in the eyes and said, "Soon. I can tell you everything soon."

Anne nodded, "I am just worried is all. Don't you get scared at night? Out in the city streets?"

_Darkness brings me more comfort than light, Anne. But you wouldn't understand. I don't think anyone ever will.  
_  
"Anne, don't worry about me, I will be fine."

"I see you still have your dress on. You are going out again tonight aren't you?"

Nicole nodded.

"Be back as soon as you can, please."

Nicole hugged Anne again, and went to her window. She waved good bye to her sister, and quickly climbed down to the ground. She went out on the street, and started to run.

She was wild and free once more.

* * *

Erik stood in box five looking over the stage. He had spent all day there since Nicole left, calling up in his mind her every detail. Wanting for her to be there. To teach, to feel useful. Jacques was also on his mind. He could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't all he said he was. Just the way he carried himself, like he was bidding his time. Erik didn't trust him at all.

_A weasel, that is the word to describe that man, no that boy!_

As his anger was growing, he heard hurried footsteps approaching the stage. He looked down and was surprised with seeing Nicole there.

_She has come!_

But when he got a closer look at her face as she frantically look about the room, he grew worried. Her face was full of fear.

_Fear of what?_

He went to her, through his secret passages, and came upon her quickly. She started in surprise, and gave him a weak smile. Her face clouded with concern.

"Nicole, is something wrong?"

"I am not sure. Well, maybe."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Well today, Jacques brought up some gossip about you, of course I had heard it all before. But that is all it ever was. It was just gossip, until I meant you. And it was suddenly true, but there is still so much that I do not know. So can you please tell me about the strange affair you had with Christine Daae?"

Erik stepped back, not expecting this. He felt a pit in his stomach, and his breath grew short.

_I must tell her everything. She deserves to know. I must tell her, to become new. To start over._

He sighed deeply.

"I will tell you, but it is a long tale. Come, I will take you to my home."

He reached out his hand and she took it. He looked her in the eyes, and regretted it immediately.

_Her eyes pierce into me, searching my very soul._


	16. Chapter 17

**hello!hope you all had a good weekend!again thanks for reading!this is a short but sweet chappy hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Erik helped Nicole out of the small boat. The journey down to his home had been quiet, and smothering to Erik. He lead Nicole to the chair that was in front of his Opera replica. She sat down and waited patiently for Erik to start. He paced the room wondering where to begin. He took off his cape, but that didn't remedy his feeling of being smothered. He took off his jacket, cravat, vest, and stood before her, sweat coming off his brow. He even took off his gloves, revealing his strong hands.

Nicole sat still, worried by his obvious discomfort. She knew whatever he was about to tell her was going to change everything.

Erik sighed and said, "It all began two years ago when two new managers took over the Opera Populaire."

* * *

Nicole sat there after Erik had finished his tale. She didn't move, didn't blink, she merely sat. Erik's story Christine, Raoul, Don Juan Triumphant, everything leading up to that fateful night of the fire, she almost couldn't believe it. He told her everything, she knew. Everything except what was behind his mask. He would not describe, would not go into to detail, just said it wasn't normal.

"So," said Erik, "Now you know the whole story about the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera."

He said that sarcastically, but his eyes showed extreme sadness.

"Erik..." she couldn't say anything she was speechless.

What she hadn't realized was how hurt she would be after hearing his story, a story all about his obsessive love for another woman. The way he spoke of her, described her, even the way he said her name made Nicole's heart break. She hated that she was being so selfish.

_He just bore his very soul to me, and I can't get passed the fact that he loved someone else! How did he find the strength to let her go?  
_  
She shook her head, confused, "Erik, how...did you continue?"

His face suddenly grew dark, and saw his knuckles go white when he clenched his fists.

"How did I live with the pain? The horrible pain of being rejected by someone I loved more than life itself? How?"

His yelling made her jump, having never seen him get this angry. He began pacing the floor, every so often picking something up and throwing across the room.

He came back to her suddenly, still very angry, but this time spoke in nothing but a whisper, "I drank, Nicole. I drank. Rum, brandy, scotch, anything. I drank myself half blind, I drank until I passed out and could get a few hours of blissful nothingness. Until I would wake up again, find myself still alone, still a monster. Then I would drink again. That is how I continued."

He turned his back to her, and tried to calm down.

"But you stopped?"

The question surprised him as he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"After everything you just heard, that is the only question you have for me?"

She contemplated this.

_Did I have anything else to ask? I know why he did all that he did, it was for love. _

"That's it." She stated.

"Yes, I stopped."

He grabbed his jacket, put it back on, and ran his fingers through his hair. She unabashedly stared at him, taking in all that she could. He strong jaw was set tight, and his eyes closed. She saw under his loose collar toned muscles. Her mind started to wander to his lips on hers, her arms on his chest and she blushed turning her head.

_Now is not the time to be thinking like that!_

But with that simple thoughts, she realized she still loved him. After hearing everything he did, she still loved him. She knew that by him telling her his story, that he was asking for forgiveness, for a second chance.  
And she was more than willing to give it to him.

He opened his eyes once more and looked at her, "Now you know what I really am. It's up to you if you want to continue with your singing lessons."

He turned and walked away.

* * *

He went and sat at his pipe organ. Anger and sadness welled up in him, until he finally screamed at the top of his lungs and banged his fists against the keys of the organ.

_She will think I am a monster, like everyone else. Who could blame her?_

He sat there for what seemed like hours, which in reality were only minutes. Until he felt Nicole's small hand on his shoulder.

"Erik?"

He didn't bother to look at her, he didn't want to see her eyes. He shut his eyes, worrying that she might be able to see them.

_Her eyes, they would see right through me. Her eyes stripe me bare and expose my soul before her.  
_  
"Erik, I wish to continue with my lessons."

Erik snapped his eyes open. He turned to her with a look of utter surprise on his face. She smiled at him, making his heart swell. For one minute, Erik and Nicole stood looking at each other, neither one blinking. Then she smiled a very tiny smile.

"Would you like to continue now?"

She nodded eagerly and withdrew her hand from his shoulder, taking her warmth with it. He almost shuddered when he felt the cold air hit his shoulder where her hand had been. And he knew at that moment he was lost to her, forever.

_Love. Yes, I love her. I cannot deny it._


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Nicole! Wake up! It's past lunch already!"

Nicole stirred in her bed at hearing Anne's voice. Last night she was having a singing lesson with Erik. It had been 2 months since he told her his story, and now he seemed different. He didn't seem so inside himself, he was more talkative, more open. She had gone to see him as often as she could, always late at night.  
Her voice was progressing greatly, as Erik had told her, and she could tell.  
In addition to the singing lessons, she had dance rehearsals for a recital she had to perform in tonight. Erik had told her she didn't have to come so late, but she couldn't find any other time to come, for Jacques usually filled her afternoons. She hated herself for being so weak and not telling Jacques her true feelings. Every time she went to do it, she would back down, and talk of other things.  
She opened her eyes, knowing that she would do it when it felt right. Today though, she had to the recital think about.

"Where is Mamma?" asked Nicole.

"You better be happy she had to go to the market this morning! Or she would be in here waking you up! And it wouldn't be pleasant!" said Anne as she yanked the blankets off Nicole.

She shivered at the cool air hitting her body.

"Well that wasn't pleasant either!" she yawned.

It was summer outside, and the morning air was still cool. Soon it would start to heat up.

"Get up and take a bath you have a big night tonight!" said Anne as she grabbed Nicole's arm and pulled her out of bed.

Nicole waved her sister away and walked down the hall to the washroom. There she found the bath full of hot water. She smiled.

_Anne is such a mother hen. She takes such great care of me._

Nicole sighed, closed the door, got undressed and took her bath. She saw her practice tutu hanging from a hook on the wall. Her mind wandered to last night. She had mentioned to Erik about her recital, and she secretly hoped he would come to see her dance. He didn't say anything about it though. He merely smiled, said that he hoped she would do well.  
She sighed thinking of him.  
Last night he wore his normal black suit, but still he looked so handsome. Whenever he spoke his strong, yet gentle voice made her weak in the knees.

_His eyes! Oh, his eyes. They have such sadness in them, yet so much heart. How did Christine ever resist him? How did she capture his heart so? If only I knew! He speaks with so much love for music. It seems to be a very part of him, if music was taken away, he would die. His soul seemed to be entwined with his fingers as he played. I wonder if he would sing for me? I haven't heard his beautiful voice in so long. It still haunts me; I must ask him if he would sing for me!  
_  
"Nicole!"

She almost jumped out of the tub, she was startled so.

"Yes, Anne?"

"Hurry up! You have to be at the park in an hour for dress rehearsals!"

"All right I am getting out now!"

Nicole got out of the tub and dressed in her tutu. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When she got there she saw toast, with creamy butter, and fresh orange juice sitting on the table. Anne was standing next to it.

She said, "Well don't just look at it eat it!"

Nicole smiled and thanked her sister.

"Eat up. Jacques should be here soon to take you to the theater!"

The recital was in an older theater near downtown Paris. It was small and intimate, and catered to only the best of the best. The shows, or occasional recitals, like hers, were often said to be the finest. She knew dancing at this theater tonight would be a great honor. She only hoped Erik would be there.

_Stop getting your hopes up! You know it would be too risky for him! _

Nicole slumped her shoulders slightly. She knew Erik came out of his lair for important things. And her recital just wasn't that important.

* * *

Nicole stood at the edge of the stage. She watched a trio of sisters danced across the stage. She always danced alone, she could never find anyone who could match her talent. She was up next and she tried to calm her butterflies. She scanned the audience quickly noting her mother, Anne, and Jacques. Her mother looked bored, while her sister and Jacques were chatting excitedly. They knew she was next. She looked among the audience, in the private boxes, anywhere, hoping to see the face she wanted to see above all others.  
The orchestra ended and the sisters danced off stage. She gracefully walked out to the center of the stage and waited for her music to start. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and relaxed. The moment her music began she smiled and began to dance.

* * *

Erik watched Nicole dance on stage from the rafters above the theater. He had snuck in easily early this morning. No one was around, and he found the perfect hiding place. He waited all day, he wasn't going to miss this for anything.  
Nicole's dancing was perfect. She danced with such perfection that it took Erik's breath away.

_Her mother is truly mad. Nicole possesses such talent, she has no need for singing._

He grew up watching the ballet troupe of the opera house, and he knew talent when he saw it. Nicole had more talent than any dancer he had ever seen. He continued to watch, completely entranced. He couldn't take his eyes off her for a second. Soon, her song came to an end, and she came to a standstill in the middle of the stage. Her breathing was heavy, but she stood poised and refined in the exact place she started at. Not one moment after the orchestra stopped, the entire theater burst into thundering applause. A few people started to rise, and soon the entire theater was on its feet.

Erik smirked.

_Just wait until you all hear her sing._

* * *

As Nicole walked back stage, the audience was still standing and clapping. She had never had such a reaction before. She sighed in relief, glad it was finally over. Anne and Jacques rushed backstage, and where there to congratulate her instantly. She wasn't surprised that her mother wasn't there.

_Mamma never come back stage, she always stays in the audience. It couldn't kill her to come back just once could it?_

Flowers were being thrown on stage, as people showered their appreciation on Nicole.  
As two young boys collected the flowers being thrown on stage, she turned to her sister and Jacques, the latter of which was holding a large bouquet of white roses.

"Jacques, thank you!"

"No, thank you Nicole! For gracing us with that performance!"

Inwardly Nicole grimaced at his obvious exaggeration, but outwardly she merely smiled.

"Nicole you were perfect! They all loved you!" said Anne.

"Thank you, thank you both very much!"

She looked back out on stage just as the two boys handed her all her flowers.

"Here, allow me!" Jacques said and relieved her of the numerous flowers.

"Once I change we can all go home, I am so tired!" Nicole laughed.

She changed and met her family and Jacques outside the theater. Her mother was cold and silent the entire carriage ride home. Nicole was absently going through the flowers, noting all the different types. Carnations, lilies, daisies, and roses. One rose caught her eye. It was blood red. All the others were white, yellow, and pink. Her heart skipped a beat ash she pulled it out of the others. Tied around the steam was a black ribbon. She blushed profusely and smiled, hoping the others wouldn't notice.  
_  
Erik, he was there! He watched me dance!_

Her stomach was doing flips, and she couldn't stop smiling. She turned her head to look out the window of the carriage to hide her blush. They pulled up to her home and stopped. Jacques once again took the flowers, and got out first assisting the women.

When they entered the house Anne said, "Where are we going to put all these flowers!"

She was so proud of her little sister, she couldn't hide it.

"Well I don't know," said their mother, "Just put them in her room! I can't stand them, the make my eyes itch and nose run."

The three young people exchanged glances, Nicole shrugged and lead Jacques to her room.

"I will get some vases." Anne added helpfully.

Nicole cleared off as much room as she could from her vanity, nightstand, and small desk to allow room for all the flowers. Anne came in moments later with numerous vases of all sizes. They all set to work arrange the flowers into beautiful bouquets.  
Once it was all done the room looked beautiful.

"Well I must be going, its rather late," said Jacques, "Nicole, once again, you were perfect tonight."

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled politely, but didn't reply. Anne hugged her sister after he left, and left Nicole alone to enjoy her triumph. Nicole looked about the flowers finding Erik's immediately. She placed it in a small empty vase next to her bed, and laid down upon her pillow admiring the flower. She relaxed and put her hand under the pillow, intent on falling asleep, not caring if she was still in her clothes. Her hand felt something underneath her pillow. She grabbed at it, and pulled it out. It was a note sealed with wax. Her heart stopped, knowing who it was from. She quickly tore it open and read it.

_Dearest Nicole,  
You were wonderful tonight. I watched you performance, and it took my breath away. You danced beautifully. Looking forward to our next lesson.  
I remain your obedient servant,  
Erik_

Nicole sighed, and placed the note above her heart.

_Oh, tonight truly was perfect!_


	18. Chapter 19

**hello!i want to thank everyone that is reading my phic!it really means alot!and thanks to those that review!it really helps me to see others like my work!i just wanted to comment on the length of this phic..it has about 40 some chappys!i know what your thinking!40 chappys!this will take forever!but keep in mind that the chappy length!i dont write very long chapters, which helps me to strecth you want i can start combining chappys, to make for a shorter phic with longer know!and as always please read andreview!thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Erik was in his bedroom when he heard someone out on the boat in the lake. It was early evening, and Nicole usually came after dark. Last night was Nicole's performance, and he wasn't expecting her until tomorrow. For a moment he thought someone else had discovered his lair, so he grabbed the nearest heavy object, a large candlestick, and looked out over his home. He was rewarded with Nicole, struggling through the murky waters of the lake. He dropped the candlestick and immediately went down to help her.

"Nicole, what are you doing?" he asked as he saw the skirt of her blue dress was soaked through, and was starting to weigh her down.

Without waiting for a response he picked her up in his arms, and carried her ashore. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently laid her head on his shoulder. This caused warmth to spread throughout his body, and he wished to keep her there forever. But as he reached the shore, he gently set her on her feet, and he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes.

But the look was gone a moment later when she smiled and said, "I couldn't wait to see you, I got your note! Mamma went to bed early tonight because she is sick with a cold, so I got to come early!"

She was so full of excitement when she spoke, he couldn't help but smile down upon her.

_Nicole, precious Nicole. I wish for your love, I wish for the chance to earn your love! Curse the fool that has your heart, and hasn't noticed! Why would he ever pass you up?_

She continued talking excitedly, and Erik tried to listen, but kept getting distracted by her lips. He imagined her lips whispering his name in desire, or of them being captured by his. Erik's smile grew roguishly, and his eyes smoldered as he looked upon her. She noticed him looking at her like that and blushed a deep red.

_I like the affect I have on her, the way I make her usual boldness turn shy. I hope I am the only one ever to see her shy side. It's incredibly adorable. _

She looked up at him and smiled brightly, a thought coming to her mind.

"Erik, could I ask you a favor?" she said, timidly.

_I will give you anything, Nicole._

"Yes."

"Could you sing for me?"

Erik took a step back, surprised.

_Sing for her? Why would she want that?_

She saw his hesitation and said, "I know it's asking a lot, I am sure you haven't sung anything for well at least two years, but I am dying to hear your voice again!"

Nicole stopped realizing what she said.

Erik looked at her puzzled, "Again? You have heard me sing before?"

She turned red with embarrassment, but she looked at him bravely and said, "I was here the night Don Juan Triumphant was performed. I heard you sing."

* * *

_Is he angry with me? He is just staring at me!  
_  
"I am sorry I should have told you."

Erik shook his head, "No, it's all right."

He lapsed into silence, clearly thinking on her request. Nicole stood in front of him, her heart racing.

_Oh, please sing! Erik, I love your voice!_

He held out his gloved hand for her to take. She toke it without question. He led her to the organ and sat her down in front of it. He stood in front of her, just looking at her. The way he looked at her made her heart pound. It was as if he wanted to give her everything she desired. She mentally shook her head clear.

_He doesn't want to give me everything, he still loves Christine. Maybe he won't sing for me because that was something he only did for her?_

"Nicole, I have not sung in a long time. I only sing for those whom I care for deeply."

She nodded, thinking that he was refusing her. Then Erik smiled and started to sing.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses..."

As he sang Nicole closed her eyes and she felt his music flowing through her.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night"

She could feel the darkness flow over her, embrace her, and she felt like she was in the safest place in the world.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before..."

Nicole lost all control of her mind, she didn't even realize that Erik was holding her gently. She thought it was darkness, comforting her as it always did.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night..."

"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ..."

Erik placed her gently back down on the seat in front of the organ, and Nicole started to feel the light again.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night..."

Nicole's body shivered, with the realization that song was ending, not wanting the light to cascade over her. Wanting the soft darkness to continue.

"You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night... "

She sat there with her eyes still closed not really sure where she was. Her face broke into the largest smile she ever had.

_He sang for me._

That thought was most resonant in her mind. She slowly opened her eyes to see Erik standing before her.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Erik looked down at Nicole. Never had he seen her smile so broad. He turned away trying to control his emotions.

_That song, it's been so long, yet it still means so much. When I sang it to Christine, it felt forced, but singing it to Nicole it finally feels right._

"Erik, that was so beautiful. Thank you."

He made no reply, not trusting himself to even look at her.

"That music, it was so dark. So comforting..." Nicole trailed off, still smiling.

Erik turned to look at her. Her smile was still there, but had a far off look to it.

_She loves darkness, and so do I. She often talked of darkness, as a friend. I must know why._

"Nicole, why do you love darkness?"

She stirred coming back from her trance. "What?"

"Darkness. You have often said it comforts you. Why is that?"

There was a long pause, and he thought she wasn't going to tell him when she said, "It happened when I was eight years old."

_

* * *

_

_Anne was ten, and I was eight. Mamma had a new suitor. He seemed nice, at first. I and Anne never really took a shine to him. Then he started coming to our home drunk. A few times he got angry. Once he struck Mamma. We didn't know what to do. So whenever he would come Mamma would hide me and Anne, separately. She said it was safer. I would hide under my bed, I never knew where Anne was hidden. One night I could hear the man, his name escapes me now, he was angry, drunk. I heard Mamma scream. I started crying. I heard him coming for my door. I prayed to God to hide me. To fuse me with the darkness, make me a shadow. And when the man walked in my room I held my breath. He searched throughout the room, until finally he looked under the bed. He looked right at me, but didn't see me. I was the darkness. He finally left my room to search elsewhere, and I breathed again. God had answered my prayer. That night the man stayed, but he didn't do anything else. I would hear him yelling, and I just melted into the wall. The darkness enfolded me. Comforted me and protected me. It was my only friend that night._

* * *

"And that Erik, is the reason why I love darkness. It saved me, hid me, and protected me. If it didn't I don't know, and don't want to know what that man would have done to me."

Erik stood where he was unmoving. Anger boiled up inside of him towards that man, that nameless, brutish man.

"And that man? What happened to him?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"He died. After that night, he didn't return for weeks. Then one day we read in the papers he was killed in a bar fight. From that night on, whenever I became scared I would close my eyes and let darkness surround me."

Erik's anger retreated, and instead looked upon Nicole with complete understanding. He had never meant anyone else that enjoyed the company of darkness.

_You and I both love darkness. It has been a friend for us, when we had no one. Nicole, I love you, even more so. I do believe I will keep finding more reasons to love you as each day goes by.  
_  
They were both quiet then, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. He unashamedly stared at her, unable to look away as she stared across the lake. Her small form sat gracefully, her lips turned up in a small smile. Her hair was down, as he liked it. She never seemed to wear it up anymore. He loved the way it framed her delicate face, the way it made her eyes seem wild. Nicole looked at him, with those piercing eyes, and smiled at him, as if she knew all his thoughts.

"Erik, I think I better be leaving now. I feel tired, and I will want to be refreshed for our lesson tomorrow night."

She rose to leave, and he extended his hand for her to take. She did, and held on tightly, as if she never wanted to let go.

* * *

Erik watched Nicole walk out of the opera house and then followed behind her on her walk home. He was making sure she got home safely, as he always did whenever she left. He walked along the way about 100 yards behind her. He watched as she twirled around in the moonlight. He could tell that she was completely distracted from the world around her. The way she danced made his heart pound, he had never seen anyone dance the way she did. As if dancing was her only escape from the life she was given. He knew what it felt like, to look to something like singing or dancing to escape from the harsh reality that surrounds you. He too became lost in her dance, watching the rhythm in her body.  
Later Erik would curse himself for being so careless. He was so distracted by Nicole, that he never noticed the man lurking in a dark alley that she danced by. As she swept passed the strange man, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her forcefully into the alley. Erik heard her muffled scream, and then nothing.  
For a split second Erik froze, not believing what he had seen. In the next instant he was bounding down the street and into the alley. The man had already knocked Nicole unconscious by the time Erik arrived. Erik could smell the liquor coming off the man's body right away.

"Come here my little pretty one." said the man.

Erik's rage was fuelled beyond reason. He saw how roughly the man handled Nicole and how her small figure was limp. The man was unbuckling his belt, fumbling with buttons on his pants, and Erik ran up to the man and struck him on the back of the head.

"What the!" yelled the man.

He saw Erik and horror struck him.

"A ghost!" slurred the man, and he went running down the alley and turned to look once more behind him.

Erik stood there staring him down. Then he went screaming down the street, "Ghost! A ghost!"

He was so loud, Erik new someone would hear him and come looking for a ghost. He turned to look at Nicole and his own worries vanished from his mind. She was unconscious, and her complexion pale. Her dress was torn at the sleeve, her cloak broken off completely. He saw a large bruise starting to form on her forehead. He retrieved her cloak from the ground and placed it as a blanket over her. Then he picked up her light body in his arms, and started back to his home.

* * *

Nicole awoke in Erik's strong arms. Her eyes were closed but she knew it was him. She knew his smell and it comforted her. She snuggled in deeper in his embrace, trying to act asleep. She sighed knowing she was safe from that man that attacked her, and safe from everything else in the world. In Erik's arms, nothing could touch her, nothing could harm her. She knew instinctively that he would let nothing happen to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She could see the anger seething in his eyes. His face was stern, and taught. She felt his hold on her tighten, but yet remain gentle.

_Yet behind the anger in his eyes I see something else. What could it be? Could he really care for me? I can only hope!_

Her head hurt too much to think further on it. She closed her eyes once more, and slipped into a light sleep. She could feel the air around them get cooler, and knew they were heading back to Erik's home.

_There is nowhere else I would rather be!_

As she felt herself being lowered into a plush bed, she opened her eyes, and smiled weakly at Erik.

"Erik, would you please sing for me? My head hurts so much."

He nodded, and began to sing a soothing lullaby to her. Her eyes drifted closed and the pounded in her head started to dull and lesson. Soon she was fast asleep.

**AN: heheh I just had to do the ol' damsel in distress scence!i couldn't resist!**


	20. Chapter 21

**hello all!as usual i will not be updating on the weekends since i like never get online then!so here is a very good chappy to leave you with, i am sure you will enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Erik sat next Nicole as she slept. He held her hand, never wanting to let go. His anger was still boiling inside of him, and he tried to calm it. He looked at Nicole, as her small form sighed contentedly in her sleep.

_So beautiful. I could just stare at her all day.  
_  
Erik reached up out and touched her face, as soon as his fingers reached her skin a light smile appeared on Nicole's face. He drew back, instantly to see her smile fade. He released her arm and walked out of the room.

_I should never touch her! She deserves more than this mere monster to touch her!_

He passed a mirror, and looked into it. His mask stared back at him. His anger which had subsided grew to a steady boil once more and he punched the mirror. It shattered, and pieces of glass went everywhere. He cringed at the noise, realizing to late that it might wake Nicole. When he heard nothing coming from the bedroom, he continued to his organ, not caring about the broken mirror.

_Why would Nicole possibly want me? I am nothing I don't deserve her! Jacques is much better for her then me! Will I give up so easily? Yes, I will. I could not live with another rejection. Nicole's would hurt a thousand times more than Christine's. Because I truly love Nicole. I can't live without her, I must continue under the precept that I am only her teacher. If only to ensure she stays with me a little longer.  
_  
"Erik?"

Erik turned to see Nicole standing behind him, smiling. Even with the bruise on her forehead, she still took his breath away with her smile.

"You are up? So soon?"

She giggled lightly, making his heart stop.

"The mirror being broken awoke me."

He cursed himself under his breath.

"My apologies."

"You saved my virtue and my life," she said, "You do not need to apologize."

She walked up to him and threw her arms around him in a large hug. Nicole had hugged him a few times, but he never returned the gesture until now. He placed his arms around her and hugged her for the first time.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," he said, "I…um…how are you feeling?"

She released her hold on him and stepped away, leaving him cold and empty.

"My head still hurts a little, but as bad. I suppose physically I am fine, emotionally..I am not as good. If you hadn't been there….Wait, how did you find me in that alley? Not that I am angry you found me, I am just curious."

Erik smirked, but turned his head so she wouldn't see. "I followed you. I always do, at night, just in case anything should happen."

Erik waited for her to say something, but she merely nodded her head, understanding and grateful.

"Erik, why did you break that mirror?"

He looked at her, unwilling to answer, but the moment he saw her eyes, Erik knew that she already knows why he broke it.

He sighed deeply and said, "I didn't like what I saw in it."

"Then don't wear it anymore."

He was expecting her to say that and responded with, "What is underneath is far worse."

"Let me see."

Erik froze. He hadn't expected that.

_She wants to see my face! Why?_ _Should I let her see this ugliness? I never wanted anyone to see me, but I want Nicole to see me.__ I don't want to hide my face from her anymore. _

Erik looked at Nicole. She stood there, timidly waiting.

Her eyes grew wide with wonder as Erik reached up, and grasped his white mask. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction, and with one swift motion tore his mask off. He heard her gasp. He clenched his eyes closer together to hold back the tears.

"This is what you wanted to see, is it not?" he said, darkly.

He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at her. There was nothing but silence for a long time after that, and he wondered if she had just left at the mere sight of him. Then he felt her hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes in shock. She stood inches from him, staring into his face. She reached up her left hand and touched his face. He flinched, not expecting her smooth, soft hand to touch him.

She moved her fingers across every depression on the marred side of his face. She never blinked. Her touch left his skin hot, and wanting more. He looked into her eyes, and saw concentration, and concern. Not pity, not hatred, not disgust.

He stopped looking into her eyes, and looked at her lips. She bit her bottom lip, and then let it go, which made it red and plump. He watched as she breathed through her mouth, and his blood began to race. She was so close to him, with her hand caressing his face, his mind started to cloud.

Slowly, she let her hand fall to his elbow.

She looked into his eyes and said, "This is what you were hiding?"

* * *

Nicole waited for him to answer, startled by what she saw in his eyes. His eyes were burning, and hazy, and a smirk appeared on his lips. His breathing was rapid, and suddenly she felt his arm around her waist. She gasped in surprise, only for the gasp to me suppressed by his lips descending on hers.

Nicole wasn't expecting this. Her eyes grew wide with shock, as she received her first kiss.

_My first kiss! Wait, what do I do?  
_  
His arm was pressed against the small of her back with such force she almost fainted, but she didn't allow herself.  
She closed her eyes, letting him lead her. His strong arm pushed her closely to him, and she sighed. His other arm was caressing her neck. His lips took hers easily, with a feverish need. Without thinking she touched his face, and he stopped for a second, but then kissed her harder. She almost fainted from the force he put into the kiss. Her knees weakened and she lost balance, but he held her up, continuing the kiss. She had dreamt of this moment for so long, but no dream ever came as close to the real thing. At first she kissed back weakly, like a beginner would, but soon she kissed him back with as much passion as he. His hand was still on the small of her back putting so much force on her, she thought she would break, but she didn't care. She felt his tongue on her lips and she gasped in surprise, only to feel his tongue enter her mouth. She felt passion and need in his kiss. They broke their kiss, needing to rest their heated lips Nicole blushed the deepest shade of red. He rested his forehead on hers and was breathing heavily. Erik held her close, not wanting to let go, and he was looking at her with his big blue-green eyes.

"Erik..." she said, but she couldn't find the right words.

She buried her head into his shoulder, letting him hold her, hardly believing what had just happened.

Then she heard Erik whisper, "Nicole, I...I love you."


	21. Chapter 22

**well hello there!i know this update is a little later than normal, but i have an explanation!ive done it, ive finally caught up with my rewriting!what does that mean for this phic?no longer will there be everyday updates now there will be hopefully every other day, or just a few days updates. and i know this one isnt that long, i just thought it would best like this. well thats all folks!hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Erik held Nicole closely to him, waiting for her to reply. His heart was pounding in his chest, he couldn't believe what had just happened.

_I kissed her. I had lost all control over myself. And then I told her I loved her? I am such a fool!  
_  
Nicole wasn't saying anything, and Erik was growing anxious with every passing minute. Then Erik remembered what Nicole had told him months ago.  
_  
"She wants you to marry him, but what about you?" _

"_I can't love him."_

"_Why is that Nicole?" _

"_I…love someone else."  
_  
Who was the man she loved? The thought plagued Erik's mind. He could stand the silence no longer.

"Nicole?"

He felt her head move and she looked up at him. Her eyes were moist, she had been silently crying. He had to resist the need to kiss her again.

"Erik..." she started but he interrupted her.

"I am sorry. I was to forward."

"No! That's not it, it's just..."  
_  
That man you love, who is he?_

"I told you once, when we first met that, I am in love with someone."

"Yes, I remember."

Erik grunted. He was still holding her, and his grip tightened possessively. He thought he saw her smile for a second, but it was quickly gone.

"It's you, Erik."

He looked at her, confused. She broke away from his embrace, and she continued, "When I heard you sing, for Don Juan Triumphant, I was yours. Erik, what I mean to say is..."

_I have wanted to hear these words for so long, wanted someone to love me in return!_

"Erik, I love you too." she finished.

It was too much for him to take. Those words, he never heard anyone say them to him before. He looked at her eyes and saw all the love she had for him right on the surface.

_I was such a fool for never noticing!_

Suddenly Erik remembered about his face, and he placed his hand over it. Nicole shook her head gently, grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face.

"Erik when I say I love you, I mean all of you."

He kissed her again, never wanting it to end.

* * *

She broke the kiss and said in a whisper, "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to do that."

Her breathing was short and when he held her close he could feel her heart pounding.

"You have really loved me for two years?"

"Yes, you captured my heart with your voice, I succumbed easily."

"And the man behind the voice? Have you come to love me?" he said, disbelieving.

"Erik," she whispered, "You are the most kind, caring, strong, handsome, and wonderful man I know. No one compares to you."

"Handsome?"

She laughed, "Yes Erik, handsome! You are tall, mysterious, and strong. And don't you try to tell me otherwise! Oh, I am so happy Erik! I never thought you would look upon me as anything but a student!"

His eyes grew dark as he said in a husky voice, "Oh, believe me I have looked at you for a long time as something else."

Her face turned pink with blushing as she asked, "Really? I have never thought myself worth looking at."

He smirked, "You mean your beautiful body? Yes, I can see that. Why would any man be attracted to a woman with a slim, yet curvy figure. A smile that brightens up any room, and makes the sun look pale. Hair that could be compared to caramel? Luscious, wavy, and sweet. Eyes that pierce into my soul, and make me want to do anything for you? Just by looking at me you can make me feel like the only man that matters to you. Oh yes, Nicole, there is much to look at upon you that makes my blood boil, and my mind cloudy."

Nicole stood speechless never having received such praise from any one. Her stomach was filled with butterflies as Erik stood and stared at her body, licking his lips. Before she could even blink he had her in his arms again, attacking her lips with his own. They both broke the kiss to refill their air supply and Nicole new she had better go home.

"I must go home, if Mama doesn't find me in my bed…"

He gripped her softly, and whispered, "I don't want you to go."

"I must, you know that."

Nicole stepped away from him and said, "I will come back. I love you."

His face broadened into a large grin as he said, "I love you too."

* * *

Nicole walked to her bedroom, it was close to dawn, and she hoped no one was awake. The entire house was silent, and she knew her absence had not been noticed. She quickly changed her clothes and slipped into bed, all though she couldn't sleep. Memories of Erik filled her mind. With a firm resolve she knew she would tell Jacques tomorrow, that she could never love him.

_There is no way I can even pretend with him anymore. I must tell him to try to find someone else, someone that will love him. How will he react? It won't be good I know, but I can no longer pretend to be interested in him. Not after last night.  
_  
Finally she drifted off to sleep, thinking only of Erik.


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Nicole awoke to hear birds chirping outside her window. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the morning. Then the memories of last night cascaded over her, and she smiled.

_Erik  
_  
"Well last night must have been exciting!" she heard Anne say.

Nicole sat up with surprise at Anne's voice.

Anne's eyes went wide and she said, "Nicole your head! It's got a large bump on it! Are you all right, how did that happen?"

Anne examined the bump closely and she touched it. When she did Nicole flinched from the pain.

"It's nothing really." said Nicole as she drew away from Anne.

"Nicole."

"All right," said Nicole, "Last night, I was jumped from behind. I got away from whoever jumped me and hid in the ruins of the old opera house."

"Nicole! Oh, I am so happy you are all right! How did you get away, surely that blow to the head must have rendered you unconscious?"

_It's now or never, I must tell Anne of Erik. She will understand, she is my best friend!_

"Someone helped me."

"Who?"

Nicole motioned for Anne to close the door to her bedroom. Once that was accomplished she patted the bed inviting Anne to sit.

"It's a long story."

Anne was beaming with excitement, she knew that Nicole was going to tell her all about the mystery man that she has been running off too.

* * *

"He loves you? You are certain?"

After Nicole related everything to Anne about Erik, that was the only question she asked.

Nicole vigorously nodded her head, "Yes, I am positive."

Before another word was spoken the door was thrown open by Mama.

"Nicole you lazy child! What are you doing still in your night clothes! Get up! Jacques is coming over to take you out today, and you are going alone. No little friends of yours can tag along!"

With that she left, never noticing the large bruise that was on Nicole's head. Or if she had, she didn't care.

"What will I tell Jacques of this bruise?"

Anne grew thoughtful and said, "Let me style your hair, I will make it cover the bruise."

Nicole smiled gratefully at her sister, and got out of bed to begin her day.

Anne was being very quiet and she did Nicole's hair, and a contemplative look was on her face.

"What are you thinking on, Anne?"

"Erik. I am still not sure if he deserves you."

Nicole tried to hid her smile, she knew Anne was just being overly protective.

"Well then come with me tonight, and met him yourself."

"Yes, I think I will. You too should not be left alone together any way. Not with how you described that kiss to me!"

"Anne!"

They both broke down in laughter, when Mama came back.

"Good, it's about time you got ready. Jacques is waiting for you in his carriage, hurry up!"

_Jacques_ . _This won't be easy news to break to him. I must tell him today! How am I going to do it?  
_  
Mama walked away, and Nicole rose to leave. Anne stopped her by bringing her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

Nicole had spent the whole day with Jacques, but could never work up the courage to tell him that she didn't, and couldn't, love him. They went to the park, a cafe, and an art gallery. She feigned interest in all of it, too preoccupied to care. Her mind kept drifting to Erik. She could still feel his arm on her back, she was sure she was bruised. She blushed, and then remembered Jacques, but thankfully, he didn't notice. He would have mistaken it as a blush for once of his compliments.  
Now they had arrived back to her home, and she still had not told him anything. She hated herself for being such a coward, but every time she went to say something, the words got lodged in her throat.

"Would you care to come in for some tea?" she asked, knowing it was the proper thing to ask, but wishing he would decline.

"I would love too!"

Inwardly she groaned in annoyance. They walked in to hear Anne practicing in the den. They both tried to quietly walk past to the kitchen to retrieve their refreshments, knowing that if heard they would be scolded. Jacques walked ahead of Nicole and grimaced every time a floor board creaked. Nicole giggled at his silly face, knowing as soon as the sound escaped her lips that they would be discovered.

"Nicole, is that you? Is Jacques with you?" he mother asked.

"Yes, it is I. Jacques and I were going to enjoy some tea."

"Well come into the den, Anne is finished, and the tea is already made."

Nicole knew she could not refuse, but wanted too. She desperately needed to talk to Jacques alone. They walked into the lounge and saw a peculiar site. Her mother was smiling. Instantly everyone grew tense. Something was not right. They all sat, and started to drink tea. There was a ominous silence that no one wanted to break. Nicole looked at Anne worried that her secret was not kept. But when their eyes meant, Nicole saw confusion in Anne's eyes as well. No one knew what was about to happen.

Finally her mother spoke, "Nicole I know your secret."

Fear clenched Nicole's stomach.

_How does she know of Erik? Surely Anne has not told her everything!_

She tried to stay calm as she replied, "And what is that, Mama?"

Her mother's gaze grew cold, "You know very well what! You've been sneaking out at night! For how long, I am not sure! But I know you are leaving to met a man, and bringing shame onto this family!"

Nicole almost laughed.

_So she knows nothing! Well almost nothing. She just assumes I am a trashy whore! _

Jacques coughed uncomfortable, and Nicole said, "Mama, maybe we can discuss this as a family, Jacques need not be present."

"Oh he will be present!" her mother spat, "He must know when he might be purchasing damaged goods! He might not even want you after this is all revealed."

Nicole stood up in anger, "I am not a whore, _Mother_!"

She said that last word with a must hatred and sarcasm as she could.

"Do not use such language with me! Tell me the truth! Why have you been sneaking out?"

"I have not been throwing my virtue away, that's for sure! I have been a fool! I have been learning to sing! I thought perhaps, that if I could sing, YOU would love me!"

The room fell silent, the only sound was Nicole angered breathing.

_There is no going back now. They all know. _

"Learning to sing?" her mother said quietly, "Prove it."

Nicole was taken aback by her mother's order. She had never sang for anyone but Erik. But she knew she could do it. This was the moment she had been waiting for. To prove her worth to her mother. But now that she had her chance, she wasn't sure that she cared any longer to prove anything to her mother.

_Mama, you don't deserve my love! You don't deserve anything! I have earned love elsewhere, I am loved more deeply than I have ever known. I don't need you._

She wanted to say these things out loud, but decided instead to sing. She would show her mother that she didn't need her through her voice. Nicole's voice started slow, filling the room. It began to raise, her soul filling her song. Her voice was crystal clear, vivacious, and soothing. Nothing could compare to it. Just as with dancing there was not an equal to Nicole in singing. She knew she would never have been able to do it without Erik's help. She ended her song, and waiting for her mother to respond. She looked at Jacques and saw his eyes filled with pride and desire. She quickly looked to Anne, wanting to know how her dear sister would feel about this new revelation. Anne's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"I am so proud of you, my dear little sister." She whispered.

The beautiful moment between these two loving sisters was broken by their mother saying, "How dare you."


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"How dare you."

Of all things Nicole was expecting from her mother this was not on the list.

"How dare you go behind my back to…to…"

Her mother's face turned red with anger, and Anne got up to stand protectively with her sister. Jacques, all though uncomfortable with the family drama unfolding before him, remained seated.

"You have been so jealous of your sister! You just had to take the limelight away from her entirely! You already had the world in your hands with you degenerate dancing! How did you pay for this teacher? What scandalous acts did perform to pay for this teacher?"

"That's enough!"

All eyes turned to Anne at her unexpected outburst.

"Mama, that's enough!" she continued, "Nicole has done nothing to bring shame to this family. Her virtue is intact."

"And how would you know?"

"We are sisters, we can't keep anything from each other."

Even in this serious moment the two sister exchanged loving smiles to each other.

"Anne," said Mama, "don't you see what she has done? You may as well say good bye to your dream."

"That is your dream, not mine."

This revelation surprised the whole room. Nicole had always assumed the Anne had wanted to sing for a living. Never had she heard a discouraging word from Anne on singing.

"It may have been my dream, when I was younger, but it hasn't been for years. I've never had the gall to stand up to Mama, not once. Until I heard Nicole's voice. If her voice could become that beautiful, after everything you have done to her, then I can be my own woman too."

Their mother walked right up to Anne and screamed in her face, "You ungrateful brat! After all I have done for you!"

She raised her hand to slap her, but lowered it in defeat.

She turned to leave the room, but before she left she looked at Jacques and said, "You can have them both for all I care."

Silent tears streamed down Anne's face and she was shaking from everything that had happened. Nicole took her sister's hand and squeezed it in support. There were no tears in Nicole's eyes, she had given up a long time ago on crying over the things her mother said. Jacques was admiring the strong willed woman before him, more than beaming with pride. Nicole wanted to be with Anne, but knew it was now or never to confront Jacques.

"Anne," she said turning to her sister, "I love you and thank you for what you said. I am proud to have a sister such as you. I must talk to Jacques alone. There is something I have to tell him."

Anne nodded quickly, smiling though her tears, "I understand completely."

With that she left the room, wanting nothing more than to tumble into bed from her exhausting experience. Jacques not knowing what was coming smiled happily. She remained standing, to anxious to sit, and bit her lip unsure of where to start.

_Best to go right out and say it!_

"Jacques, you have professed your love for me on more than one occasion. For the I am flattered, but I do not love you in return."

Jacques stopped smiling, and for a moment she saw his eyes flash with anger.

He bowed his head and cleared his throat, "Nicole, I know you do not love me, but I was hoping with time..."

"Jacques, I cannot love you."

"Why?" was his overly calm reply.

"I love someone else."

"And does this man return your affections?"

"Yes."

In the one swift movement Jacques had gotten up from his place on the sofa, and had grabbed Nicole roughly by the shoulders. She looked into his eyes, frightened by his sudden anger. It was then that she saw the real Jacques, the one that had been hidden from her for over a year. This Jacques was full of rage and obsession for Nicole.

"I have done everything for you," he said in a sharp edged voice, "I have been there for you! I have loved you since the moment I saw you."

"Jacques, please let go, you are hurting me!" she pleaded.

He let her go, and started pacing the room, "Oh, like you have never hurt me? All those time I said, 'I love you' and was returned with 'Thank you very much'? All the times I tried to kiss you and was slapped in the face?

"Jacques…"

"No! You will be mine and there is nothing you can say about it!"

He came and stood before her, and she could see anger in his eyes. Never before had she seen anyone so angry, but if she had looked outside, she might have. For at that moment Erik was watching them both.

* * *

Erik had come to Nicole's home as soon as it was dark out. He wanted to see her again so badly, he didn't want to wait to see if she would come and visit him. When he had arrived she wasn't home, but he could hear her sister in the den having a singing lesson. Anne's voice was talented, but he could tell there was no heart in it. Nicole and Jacques arrived soon after him, and he sat outside the den's window and watched the dramatic scene unfold. He had almost burst through the window when Jacques grabbed Nicole, and it took all his will to surpass that urge.  
Now Jacques stood before her, seething in anger.

"Why him Nicole, why this other man?"

"He is ten times the man that you'll never be."

At this statement Erik smiled knowing that was the greatest compliment that he would ever receive from Nicole. For Jacques was everything he had wanted to be, before he meant Nicole. Before he wanted to be young and handsome, to want for nothing. To walk among the public and be envied. Now he had Nicole and there was nothing else in the world that he would ever need.

Jacques replied. "Well he can never have you, you are mine!"

Her grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Erik was so shocked that he froze in place. Later, he knew that his own shock saved the impudent boy's life. For as soon as Jacques had locked his lips on Nicole, she tore away from him and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Your dear mother has promised you too me. That other man is too late. We will be married, before the month is out."

Nicole's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head in denial.

"Oh yes, my darling fiancé, there is nothing you can do to stop this."

Nicole walked up to him and slapped him across the face, then quickly ran out of the room.  
Erik contemplated his next move. He wanted very badly to go into the den and make Jacques wish he had never been born. In his mind he saw the horrible things he would do to make the boy cry and beg for mercy. Just as he made up his mind to do just that, Nicole's sweet face came to his thoughts. Her caring, forgiving face. He knew that no matter what Jacques said or did, she would never want him to do anything to hurt him.

_After all she forgave me of my hideous past. _

He knew though that he could not see Nicole tonight for his rage was too much. She would want to tell him what happened, and he would get angry, so angry that he might frighten her.

_I must return home, and I will see her tomorrow, I know it. By then my rage will be lessened, and I will be able to help her find a way out of marrying that wretch!_


	24. Chapter 25

**hello!how was everyones weekend?good I hope!anway ive got some bad news.i won't be able to update for about 2 weeks. i know thats awful!after getting used to everyday updates, now not having none till after independance day!(july 4th).our computer is on the fritz, i had enough trouble getting this chappy too you all.i dont know when or _if _it will be fixed but hopefully it will be in two weeks.i am sorry for how short this chappy is but it ends well, believe me!so until i see you all again please keep reading and reviewing!it would really mean alot to come back from not being on in a few weeks to see alot of reviews!thanks so much for the support it really means alot.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Nicole couldn't sleep at all. She cried silently in her bed, trying to think of a way out of this mess. One thought kept popping into her mind.

_Run away with Erik!_

The only thing that stopped her from doing this was Anne. She couldn't, and wouldn't leave her sister. Erik would understand, she knew. They all had to think of a way to leave.

_Oh, Erik! My Erik! What am I going to do if I cannot be with you?  
_  
Nicole rose from her sleepless night and looked out the window. It was bright and sunny, but clouds were forming, and soon there would be rain. What woke was shouting coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and put on her robe.  
Walking toward the kitchen the shouting grew louder, one voice she knew was Anne. The other sounded familiar, but it was still hard to understand.

"I can't believe you would do this to her! I thought you loved her!" yelled Anne.

"I do!" screamed Jacques.

Jacques. It was his voice, only it was much altered. No longer was it soft, and sweet. It was razor sharp and commanding. This was his true voice.

_How little of this man do I know?_

Her presence in the door way of the kitchen stopped the fighting. Anne's eyes were fierce and trying their best to hold back tears. Jacques stood away from her aloof to everything.

"Nicole," said Anne, "I am sorry I did not mean to wake you. I know that you've had a long night.

A resounding snort came from Jacques.

Nicole decided to ignore it, wondering more on how Anne knew of all that had happened.

"You know?"

Anne nodded, "Yes, I heard everything last night. You both were being very loud."

"Good morning, Nicole." Said Jacques, finally tired of being ignored.

"Why are you here?" she spat back.

"I wanted to make sure you did not run to your lovers arms last night, MY dear."

"Why don't you just leave? This is still my home, and you are not welcome."

"Your mother welcomes me."

"She is not my mother anymore."

Anne placed a tender hand on Nicole's shoulders, and nodded her agreement.

"Mama…Marie has not come out of her room since last night. I've tried to get her to come out but she just throws things at the door."

Nicole could not believe that Anne had used their mother's name. She thought she would be alone in rejecting her mother, but she was grateful that Anne was with her.

"Fine I will leave, but I am returning tonight!"

With that Jacques left the house, and the girls looked at each other in silent understanding. They both went to their rooms, got ready for the day and meant in the front hall. Grabbing clocks and umbrellas, they headed out to the Opera Populaire.

* * *

Erik had not moved since he had arrived home last night. He sat at the edge of his bed, staring into the darkness. No candles were lit in his home, often the darkness helped him think. All he could think about was running away with Nicole. Taking her away from her awful home, and giving her everything her heart desired.

_But I know she would never leave her sister. There must be a way for Anne to be taken away from that evil woman. There must be something I can do for Anne as well!_

His thoughts did not last on Anne for long. His mind kept playing over and over in his mind the kiss that Jacques forced on Nicole.

_That insolent boy! Why would he do that to her! He does not love her! If he loved her, he would let her go!_ _I had loved Christine enough to let her go, I knew she loved Raoul. I knew she would not be happy with me. I loved her so I let her go. Jacques should see that Nicole could never be happy with him!_

He got up from his spot and headed for his boat. He needed fresh air to clear his mind, he wanted to be refreshed. He rowed across the lake, hoping that the sun would not be out so that he may go to the roof top. As he shored his boat, but stalled on the solid ground. Footsteps, light ones were descending toward him. Voices started to drift down, soft voices, sweet feminine voices.

"Are you sure he won't mind me coming?"

"He won't mind, I promise!"

_Nicole!_

Erik almost ran up to her, he hadn't expected her to come to him this early. At the foot of the tunnel leading to him, he saw two figures appear out of the gloom.

"Erik?" Nicole's small voice was surprised to see him waiting for them.

Not a moment later she dashed into his open arms, crying into his chest. He rubbed her back and trying soothing her with soft words, but her tears kept coming.  
He looked up at Anne, whom he found studying him intently. He could tell that she was sizing him up, making sure he was right for her sister. What he did in these next few moments would either make or break his relationship with Nicole.

Gently he pushed Nicole away, and smiled at her, "Nicole, who have you brought with you today?"

Nicole's face blushed in embarrassment, "Oh I am so sorry! This is my sister Anne. Anne, this is Erik."

Anne held out her hand in greeting and Erik took it into his and she said, "A pleasure to finally meet you. Nicole has told me all about you."

Erik placed a soft kiss on her bare knuckle and replied, "The pleasure is all mine, Mademoiselle."

He heard Nicole giggle slightly at her sister's face turning red from his kiss. Anne withdrew her hand without a word and looked to Nicole to help.

Erik turned to her and was glad to see her tears had stopped, but her face was again cloudy. He hated seeing her like this, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her lightly on the lips. He felt her lips quiver, and then salty tears mixed in their kiss. He pulled away, and with the pad of his thumb, wiped the tears from her face.

"Tell me everything." He stated simply. He wanted to hear from her own mouth what had happened. He would tell her later that he had been there himself.

"Erik, you remember me telling you about Jacques?"

She waited for him to nod before she continued, "Well, my mother has promised me too him! I am to marry him, before the month is out! I don't want to! I love you Erik, I don't love Jacques DeChagny!"

Instantly Erik froze hearing a name he knew too well.


	25. Chapter 26

**hello!here i am again!hope this chapter was worth the wait...thanks to all that reviewed while i was away. the computer is still broke, but i am uploading at work ssshhhhhh dont tell! ;)well enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Erik remained frozen, unable to comprehend what Nicole had just told him.

_DeChagny! Again that name comes into my life!_

"Erik?"

He looked at Nicole, and asked as calmly as he could, "What was his name?"

She seemed confused, and he assumed why. After all she had told him, he only wants to know the man's name.

"Jacques DeChagny."

"Does he have a brother? An older brother?"

"Erik, I don't understand."

He took her face into his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Please Nicole, I must know."

She was clearly taken aback by his sincere need, for she answered without hesitation, "Yes, he does have an older brother. His name escapes me at the moment, for Jacques rarely talked of him. I think they had a falling out years before I met him. What I do know is that he married two years ago, to a commoner, much like me. His brother is a Vicomte, but he moved to England, Jacques wouldn't tell me why."

Erik's hands fell to her sides as he whispered, "Raoul DeChagny."

"Yes, I think that's his name, but Erik what does it all mean?"

Erik closed his eyes and held onto Nicole possessively. Anne stood by bewildered, but Nicole knew something was not right.

"You remember Raoul from my past, correct?" he asked in a whisper.

She nodded.

"Vicomte Raoul DeChagny, is the same man that Christine Daae fell in love with. It seems I shall never escape the DeChagny name."

He saw her eyes light up as the knowledge hit her full force. She raised her hand to cover her mouth as she gasped, unable to believe it. She threw her arms around him, and held on tightly.

"Oh Erik, oh Erik."

Those were the only words she could manage to say. He returned her hug with fervor. He knew that in this moment, Nicole not only loved him, but needed him as desperately as he needed her. She needed him to save her, much like she saved him. She had saved him from a lonely existence, and a lonely death. Now she needed him to save her from a miserable existence, in the arms of a man that she could never come to love. He gently pulled away from her, with much reluctance from them both.

He turned to Anne and said, "Come, we must discuss this, and try to find a solution to all our problems."

He gestured to his boat, and both women got on. As they arrived at his dark home, he apologized for the lack of light, and quickly lit many candles. He knew Nicole loved the darkness, but he was sure Anne preferred light. He motioned for them to take the two chairs he placed beside his pipe organ, while stood, to troubled to sit.

"When does he want to claim you as his wife?"

"I am not sure, he just told me, that we would be married before the month was out."

Erik kicked a candelabra from its setting and it landed in the lack with a loud splash.

"Excuse me." He muttered as he prowled his lair back and forth.

Both women sat quietly, one completely bewildered as to what was happening, the other trying to suppress her girlish thoughts as she watched the man she love get possessive over her.

He stopped abruptly, and turned to face Nicole, "Run away with me. It's the simplest solution."

* * *

"Erik! I can't, we can't…it's….improper! Also, I can't leave Anne. I just can't!"

Again Erik kicked an object across the room, and stormed angrily away. Even in this most serious moment, Nicole had a hard time concentrating. Erik was making her feel like she never felt before. Like she was special, like she mattered. The way he held her, like she was the most important thing in the world to him, the way he got angry at the mere mention of Jacques. As much as his anger was starting to frighten Anne, it was having an entirely different effect on Nicole. She watched him as he paced across the floor occasionally tossing something out of his way. His jaw was set firm in thought, and his eyes blazed with fury. He undid his collar, letting his neck free from constraint, and she saw just a hint of his muscled chest. She was growing warm, and took off her cloak, trying to remember what she had come here for.

_I have come here for his help and insight in this serious matter! _

She was just about to saw this out loud when Anne cleared her voice, a clear appeal for them to listen to her.

Erik stopped pacing immediately and looked at her, while Nicole said helpfully, "Yes, Anne? Is there something you wanted to say?"

"I have been keeping this secret for so long, I am not where to begin."

Erik approached and Nicole sat closer to her sister, both had grown curious at Anne's words.

"It all started five years ago," she stated, "I caught Mama…Marie, stashing something under her bed. When I asked her what is was, she grew angry, and told me to stay out of her room. I was too curious not to know. When she had left the house, I naturally went in to have a look."

"Bravo!" cried Nicole, surprised at her sister's unusual boldness.

Anne blushed, and continued, "Inside a box under her bed, there were accounting books. They were father's for near the start of the books his name was in them, and his handwriting. The books were for different rich individuals, they all looked fine. When I dug deeper into the box, I found exact copies of these books, but in a different handwriting. Then I noticed a lot of the amount's in the first book were less in the copies."

"Your mother was stealing from the individuals your father accounted for." Stated Erik, already figuring out the tale.

Anne nodded, "I didn't know who to tell, or what to do. So I placed everything back the way I found it, and waited."

"Waited for what?" asked Nicole.

"For the courage to do something about it. Now I know what to do. I will expose Marie to the police, and claim our home, as my own."

"But Anne, how will you live, with what money?"

Anne's smile grew wide, "I have been looking into local theaters, and have found that some have need of choir singers, or even leads. I am confident, I will not be destitute."

"Anne, I never knew you had it in you!"

Anne turned to look Nicole in the eyes, and Nicole was shocked to see tears in them.

"Nicole, I need you to stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself. Trust me. Now I need you to take care of yourself. Run away, Nicole. Run away with this man, who has shown more love for you in the past hour than I have seen in my whole life."

Nicole turned to Erik, and locked eyes with him. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. His eyes where brimmed with hope, and she knew she had to be with him, no matter what.

"Erik, I love you."

"And I love you, Nicole."

"Will you take care of me?"

"Yes!"

"Then I too will take care of you. Take me away, Erik."

* * *

Erik and Nicole stood at the opening to the dressing room in the Opera Populaire, embracing each other. Anne had gone ahead to leave them together for a private goodbye.

Erik kissed her lips with need, and held her like there was no tomorrow. He pushed her gently against the wall and heard her gasp in surprise. He pinned her to the wall with his body and refused to stop kissing her. He felt no protest from her, only encouragement as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon, he pulled away to let their lungs refill with life giving air.

She gasped for breath and smiled coyly at him. He ran his fingers through her hair, and he couldn't help thinking of her and his former obsession.

Christine and Nicole.

He knew that once he had loved Christine, but he had tried to keep her for himself, when she clearly loved another. In the end he had done the right thing, and let her go. Then it had been nearly impossible, and had almost killed him. Looking back, he knew it was for the best. For clearly he could love no one that way he now loved Nicole. His love for Christine was based on her voice, and her beauty, nothing more. His love for Nicole had depth, he loved her very soul.

He looked into her eyes, and saw the same love he had for her, reflecting back to him. She loved him, after hearing his past, after seeing his face. There was no one on Earth like Nicole.

She interrupted his thoughts with a simple question, "When?"

He knew she was asking when they could run away together, and he knew he wanted it to happen immediately.

"Tonight."

She smiled, "Perfect. I will met you here, as soon as I can leave."

"Pack as little as you can."

"But my clothes?"

He smiled at her, he had wanted to tell her right from the start how rich he was, for he wanted to impress her. As he spent more time with her he knew wealth would not impress her. But he knew now, it would be icing on the cake. All his years of extorting money from the opera managers was well worth it, if he could spend it all on her.

"My love, when we are together, you will want for nothing."

Her face grew confused, and he merely smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Until tonight, Nicole. I love you."

"I love you too."


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Nicole and Anne approached their home cautiously, for Jacques sat on the front steps.

He saw them coming, and jumped up from his spot and ran to them wagging an accusing finger, "Where were you two? Not off to see your lover were you, Nicole?"

Nicole's face grew red with anger, "What if I was?"

"You would do well not to see him anymore! You are mine!"

"I do not belong to you!" she screamed.

"Both of you quiet!" whispered Anne furiously, "The neighbors, what will they think?"

Jacques and Nicole lowered their heads and mumbled apologies.

"Now," she continued, "Inside with the both of you. If you must discuss this do it indoors!"

She passed through them both, and went inside, beckoning them to follow. Jacques shot an angry glare at Nicole, but waved his hand forward indicating her to enter first.  
As soon as the front door was closed Jacques whirled on Nicole and started their argument once more.

"Tell me where you were!"

"No!"

He grabbed her shoulders, and stared hard into her eyes.

"Nicole, I only want your love."

"You cannot have."

His grip on her shoulders tightened and she tried hard not to yell out in pain.

_I will not show weakness in front of him! He and Anne both need to see that I am strong!_

"Jacques that is enough!"

All heads turned to the head of the stairs where Marie stood. She walked lightly down, took hold of his arms and made him release Nicole.

She turned to face Nicole, "You must stop your foolish rebellion. Jacques is your fiancé now. You will show him the proper respect."

Nicole looked to Jacques who had a smug grin on his face. He was enjoying this moment too much for Nicole. She put on her most dazzling smile and walked right up to him.

She placed her hands on his waist, and she knew he thought he had one. She leaned in close to his ear a purred, "Only a cowardly man would hide behind a bitter old woman to try and force her daughter to love him. You are a coward Jacques DeChagny."

With one swift motion she, before he could react, she had pulled his pants free of his waist.  
Anne shrieked in surprise, then started to laugh uncontrollably. Marie started yelling at Nicole, to get her attention, but Nicole's attention was only on Jacques.  
She knew she had humiliated him completely. His face was red with anger, and his eyes burned with rage. He was clenching his fists so tightly they had turned white. She stared at him, with no mirth, no joy in her small triumph.

All she could do was say, "I pity you."

* * *

Hours later, Nicole found herself in room cut off from the rest of the house. As soon as Jacques had put his pants back on he stormed out of the house, muttering dark threats under his breath. Marie had grabbed Nicole by the wrist and drug her to her room and locked her in. Nicole did not fight it, there was no point. All she had to do was wait until nightfall and she would climb out her window.

_Nothing will keep me from going to Erik tonight. Nothing. I only wish I could have said good bye to Anne. She will understand, and I will write her when I am able to properly thank her for all she has done._

It had grown dark an hour ago, but when Nicole pressed her ear to her door she heard activity about the house.

_Drat, Marie! Must you stay awake last this night!_

It was almost midnight when she heard a scuffling outside her door. Someone entered the key into her lock, and she held her breath not knowing what to expect. When the door opened to reveal Anne, she breathed in relief.

"You didn't think I would let you go without saying good bye did you?"

The sisters ran to each other and embraced each other.

Both started to cry silently, and Nicole whispered, "Where is Marie?"

Anne pulled away from her and smiled, "Out cold! I slipped some sleeping powder in her tea!"

"Anne! You are so full of surprises!"

"Not as much as you though! That stunt with Jacques earlier! I can hardly believe you did that, even now!"

Both girls laughed, trying hard to hide their tears. Once the laughter stopped Nicole looked at her clock.

"Midnight already. Anne, I really must go. He will start to worry if I do not leave."

Anne nodded her head silently, and embraced Nicole in once last hug.

* * *

Nicole slipped out her front door, and glanced around her. There wasn't a soul in sight as she ran from her home, not glancing behind. If she had glanced behind, she might have seen a dark figure detach itself from the shadows, and start to follow her.

* * *

Erik paced the stage of the Opera house back and forth, waiting for Nicole to arrive. He had been there since the moment that the sun set. He knew Nicole would have a hard time getting away, but he hoped she would still arrive early. As the hours passed he grew worried and anxious. Just when he was about to leave and retrieve her himself, he heard someone running into the Opera house and he knew it was her.

"Erik!" she said as she burst onto the stage, and rammed into him with all her strength, enfolding him in a hug.

She was breathing heavily, and sweat ran down her forehead, but a smile still graced her face.

"Did you run the entire way here?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yes, I had to! I know I must be late!"

"It's all right. I would never leave without you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, and said, "I see you took my advice to heart, and packed lightly. In fact you packed nothing at all!"

She laughed and was about to reply when they both heard, "Get away from her!"

The couple turned to see Jacques approaching the stage, with a deadly sword drawn in his hand. Erik quickly put himself between Jacques and Nicole, and cursed himself for leaving his sword in his home.

"Nicole," said Jacques, "Come away from him! That is the Phantom of the Opera! He is dangerous!"

"No, Jacques I will not."

Jacques had taken the stage and now stood only a few feet away from them both.

"Is this the him, Nicole? Is this your secret beau?"

When Nicole did not respond he screamed, "You would choose this THING over me!"

Before Erik could stop her she walked in front of him to face Jacques head on.

"He is a man, and he is ten thousand times more a man than you will ever be!"

Erik saw the murderous range enter Jacques eyes, and saw what was about to happen. In one fluid moment, Erik pushed Nicole out of the way, and took her place in front of Jacques. Just as Jacques took the hilt of his sword, and knocked Erik across the face.

The world faded into darkness and the last thing he heard as he slipped into unconsciousness was Nicole screaming his name in terror.

* * *

**dun dun dun!i know this one was short, but i had to leave it there!i couldnt resist! ;)**


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Erik!"

On the stage of the old opera house a man lay still.

"Erik!"

There was no one there to say his name, yet he heard it ringing through his mind. He tried urgently to rouse himself from his sleep, because he knew with every moment he laid on the ground, she was further away from his protection.  
Erik finally stirred from his unconsciousness hours after Jacques and Nicole had left. He knew this because the sun now shone brightly through the windows.  
He slowly raised himself from off the floor, and sat up. His head was pounding, and he felt a large bruise upon his forehead.

"Erik!"

Her desperate scream rang through his head as he stumbled to his feet.

_Nicole I am coming! Nothing will stop me!_

He made his way to the streets, and cautiously looked out upon the city of Paris. People littered the avenues, but most were retreating into store fronts and offices for dark clouds appeared and started to blot out the suns glorious rays. He waited until there were few souls in the streets, then he could stand it no longer, and ran to the only place he thought to start his search.

* * *

He doubted very much that Nicole was safely back at her home, but he had nowhere else to look. He knocked on the back door, hoping that Anne would answer and no Marie, or a servant. His silent prayers were answered when Anne opened the door with a confused look on her face.

"What has happened?" she asked.

In that simple question he knew that Nicole had not returned and his last fleeting hopes blew away in the mighty wind.

"I am sorry please, come in. It will start to rain any moment." She offered, but with a shake of his head he declined.

"Jacques has taken Nicole. I don't know where."

Anne gasped and grasped her stomach with one hand and with her other steadied herself against the wall.

"Why would he do that?"

"He saw us together. He almost struck her when she defended me. I moved her out of the way and took the blow instead," he gestured to his bruise, "Now I know he tried to hurt her once, he may do it again. Please, Anne, you must help me."

Anne's eyes cried silent tears as she nodded and said, "Please, wait here one moment."

With that she disappeared into her home. It was mere minutes that slipped by until she returned, but to Erik they seemed like days. When she got back to him she handed him a small piece of paper.

"Directions to Jacques home. We went there once for a dinner party, it is several miles outside of town, in the country. If you need a horse, please take ours. He is a little older than you might need for this, but he is all we have."

Erik nodded lightly, and with nothing else to say turned to leave. Anne stopped him with her hand on his shoulder.

"You do love her."

It wasn't a question, she knew he did.

_She wants me to tell her that I will do all that I can to get her back. _

"Anne, I do love her. Nothing will stop me from bringing her back."

"Don't bring her back here."

"What?"

"Run away, like you two had planned. There is nothing for her here. Her life here, had nothing, no one but me. Nicole needs so much more than a sister's love. I had hoped once that Jacques was going to fill that void, but he never loved her. She is just an obsession to him."

Erik hung his head in secret shame, and for the first time felt a small amount of pity for Jacques.

_I was once like he, not so long ago. I know exactly what he is going through._

Anne's voice broke through his private thoughts, "Nicole needs a life with love, Erik. She has earned it. I know now that you are the only one to give her that. It is good to know that she has not mistakenly given her heart to you. Run away with her, take care of her."

She stopped there, and released his shoulder. She nodded to him, and entered her home, closing the door behind her.

Anne had little idea that Erik needed Nicole's love just as badly. He too, never received the love of his mother. Christine had once loved him, but never as he wished. He had wanted more, needed more. He had tried to force it from Christine as Jacques is forcing it from Nicole. Erik and Nicole were alike in more ways than one, and he knew she was meant for him. He would do anything to get her back.

_Anything._

* * *

Nicole awoke in room she had never been in before. It was beautifully decorated with flowered wallpaper, delicate lace curtains, and the bed she was on had a large canopy. Atop a vanity with a large mirror there were bottles filled with perfumes. A breeze was coming in through the window that cooled the warm room. This room was meant to be feminine and comforting, but Nicole felt nothing but dread.  
She knew she was here, because she had failed Erik. Later, she would realize it was not her fault, but in this moment she felt as if she would never make up for her mistake.

_Erik had placed himself in front of me to protect me! Why did I have to be so bold and stubborn? Why! If it weren't for me Erik would have easily over powered Jacques, I just know it._

She had even tried to run from Jacques, but had tripped off the stage and landed hard on her right ankle. Jacques had no trouble shoving her into his carriage, that he drove himself, and whisking her away to his home. There was no one out that late at night to help her. Eventually she had exhausted herself, and Jacques must have carried her up her. After all that had happened her mind never stopped going back to Erik's unconscious form on the opera stage. She hoped he would be all right, and that Jacques had not killed him. Deep down, she also wished that Erik would come and save her. She knew she was being selfish, but she knew he would come.

_But even if he did try to find me, there is no way he would find me! No one knows I am here, or how to get here! I must find my own way out!_

She go up out of the bed and tried putting weight on her ankle. She immediately stumbled backwards onto the bed. She got up again, and looked toward the open window. Determined, she got up, but did not put any weight on her right leg. She hobbled over to the window and peered out over the balcony, and sighed dejectedly. She was three stories up, even with a healed ankle the climb would be difficult. She looked around the room and found two doors. One, she assumed was a wardrobe. She went for the other and found it locked. In that moment her resolve had deteriorated and tears sprung to her eyes.

She fell to the bed and cried into her pillows, "Erik, my love, save me."

A loud knock came from the door, and before she said anything Jacques barged in.

"You are up, good. I have brought you some breakfast." Saying that he placed a tray of food on top for the vanity.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"So that thing cannot find you. You will be my wife Nicole. There is no stopping it now."

"He is not a thing! He is a man and I love him!"

"No! You love me! You…you just haven't realized it yet."

His anger scared her, and she lapsed into silence. His eyes were closed and his fists clenched tightly.

"You are staying here. Anne cannot see you, maybe after we are married. You will never leave this property. Don't bother with looking for servants. I have dismissed them all. I am going to pay good money to pay for deaf and mute servants."

He abruptly left her then, slamming the door behind. She heard a small _snick _and knew the door was locked. In the distance thunder roared, and a foul wind blew through the window. She limped over to the window and closed it, just as the first drips of rain fell.

_Erik, will I ever see you again?_

* * *

"I hope you like it here. I grew up here." said Jacques as they ate dinner.

She was silent throughout the entire meal, only nodding whenever he spoke.

He had forced her to dine with him, saying, "If you do not eat with me, you do not eat at all."

Jacques was no longer himself, and she was growing more frightening with each moment she had to spend with him. He was no longer the man she had known, he had turned into a monster. A monster fueled by jealousy, rage, and madness. She had no feelings for, none left but pity. Even now after all that had happened she still saw the friend she had made, and wanted nothing more than to help him. She had no idea how she would, but she knew she must.  
Outside the rain pounded against the house and the wind blew.

"Nicole, you must say something."

"May I be excused? I am very tired." she replied without even looking at him.

"Well, I suppose, since it has been a long day." he rose and walked over to her.

He pulled her chair away from the table and she stood up, weakly. Her ankle was throbbing with pain.

"Let me help you to your room." he offered, but she shook her head.

"No! I will be fine. Good night."

Before he could say anything she limped out to her room. The stairs were the most difficult part, but she just bit her lip and trudged onward.

_There is no way I will ask him to help me!_

She entered her room and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. She slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that Jacques would lock the door, and leaving any chance of escape impossible.

"...Nicole..."

Her eyes fluttered open.  
_Did I just hear my name?  
_

She sat up in the darkness of the room and listened again. Nothing happened.

"Must have been the wind." she said and lay back down.

"...Nicole..."

She sat up instantly, knowing she had heard her name, and knowing its source. She turned to look out her window, already knowing who would be there.

"Erik!"


	28. Chapter 29

**hello again!i am SO SO SO sorry! I know I haven'y updated for like, to long! I did have a slightly good reason though! I got sick. Just a head cold, but it was one of those colds were I didn't want to do anything! I felt miserable! And since I update at work, it was also tough. I got really busy and had like no time to log on. Good news too! Our computer is like so close to being fixed, so in a few days I won't have to update at work anymore!thanks for still reading and please review!this chapter is filled with FLUFF!just a warning. And it may seem out of character for our Phantom, but I just love a sweetie! Since my husband is such a sweetie, its my weakness! :)**

* * *

Chapter 29

Erik had arrived when they were eating dinner. It took all of his might to stop himself from barging in, picking Nicole up and propping her over his shoulder like a caveman. He knew that the element of surprise would work best with Jacques, but even that plan had to many faults.

He watched from the bushes outside the window as Nicole limped to her room. He ran to the side of the house, and waited. Not a minute later he saw a shadow move against the light in a room on the top floor, and he knew that was where she was.

He climbed the side of the house with little trouble, and reached her balcony. It was tiny, and barely had room for him, but in the wind and the rain, he was grateful for it. She was laying on her bed, and was drifting into slumber.

Saying her name softly, and caring his voice into the room took slight effort. She responded instantly, and looked about the room. He called to her again, and this time was rewarded with her bright smile, and hearing her call his name.

She bolted up out of the bed, and ran to the window which almost caused her to fall, but she caught herself on the vanity. Without waiting another moment, he opened the window and went to her.

"Nicole, what happened did he hurt you?"

"No," she said, "I hurt myself! I tried to run from him, and well, failed."

Suddenly, she had her arms around his neck, and was almost choking him with her hug.

"Oh Erik!

"Nicole, my love, I am soaking wet, perhaps you should not…"

She silenced him with a quick kiss, and continued hugging him tightly. Feeling her need and relief in him being there, he returned her hug, happy to have her in his arms again.

"Oh, Erik, I knew you would come for me!" she whispered.

In moment she was soaked through her clothes and was shivering fiercely.

"My love," he said into her ear, "You are shivering."  
"I don't care! Erik, I am scared. He wants me to stay here, forever. Without any contact with Anne. To be his prisoner not his wife! He wants me locked up for him and only him. He is no longer the man I once knew. He has changed so much."

Erik hugged her tighter, and rubbed her back in comfort.

"How did you find me? I thought I was lost to you forever."

"I thought so too. Thankfully Anne knew of this place, and even had directions to it. If she hadn't, well I don't want to think about it."

"Thank God for Anne! Erik, I was so worried about you. I had no idea if Jacques had killed you or not when he hit you. You just fell to the ground, and stopped moving."

Her lips were turning blue, and her teeth were chattering together.

"Nicole, please get out of that dress."

Her face went white, and then red with seconds as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

Erik, realizing what he had said, began stammering and apology, "Nicole I am sorry, I..I didn't mean it that way! I don't want you to take off your dress, well I do, but what I mean is, your chilled to the bone and you need to put on something warm and dry."

Her face broke into a large smile, as she nodded, "Yes, Erik I know, it's all right."

She turned and entered the large closet, and he heard her rummaging for a new dress. He was not bothered by the rain, but he took his large cloak off and hung it near the fireplace. He then proceeded to start a fire.

She emerged from the closet in new, simple, lilac dress. As plain as the dress was, she still took his breath away.

She sat down next to the fire in a small chair, and started rubbing her swollen ankle.

Erik leaned down and took her normally slender ankle into his hands, and started to inspect it.

"I've never even hurt myself this bad dancing! I have no idea if it is broken or not."

"It is not broken but very badly sprained."

* * *

Nicole's heart fluttered as his hands touched her skin. She had decided not to put on stockings because it had pained her too much to try. Now, she was not regretting that decision. His eyes studied her ankle with concentration, and his hands worked softly on her flesh. She let her eyes slip closed and sat enjoying his touch. His finger tips briefly grazed the sensitive skin behind her knee, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. All too soon he had placed her foot back on the floor, and released her.

She opened her eyes to see him staring intently into the fire.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to take me away from this awful place?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, and furrowed his brow in deep thought. At that moment they heard footsteps outside her doorway. Erik turned in an instant, and was about to go charging into the hall, but was stopped by Nicole's small hand on his. They both waited with bated breath as the footsteps got closer and closer, stopping right outside. For a full minute they dared not to breath. As the footsteps started again, and receded the both let go a breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nicole, I am not taking you away."

"What? Why not?"

He turned to her and gently pushed her back into her chair. He leaned down on one knee in front of her and brushed a stray hair from her face.

"If I took you away in the dead of night, he will know that I reclaimed you. He will hunt us down our whole lives. We will always be looking over our shoulders. I must confront him."

"Don't hurt him."

Erik closed his eyes, and she felt his grip on her hands tighten.

"I am not sure if I can promise that."

"I know he has changed, but he is still the man that I befriended long ago."

"I understand, but Nicole,"

"No," she interrupted, "Erik, don't hurt him."

_I must remind him, that Christine did not let Raoul hurt him._

"Remember the graveyard."

This had the effect she had hoped. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"You are right, about him hunting us down," she continued, "So what shall we do?"

He opened his eyes and cleared his throat, "I will talk with tomorrow. I must let my rage cool down before I confront him."

"There are many rooms you may hide in."

"I will be in the one right next to you. I will not be far if you need me."

"I need you all the time, Erik."

At this he smiled, and her heart soared.

_How I love to make him smile!_

"I wish we never had to part." She whispered.

His smile suddenly grew larger, and she wondered why.

"I couldn't agree more, My Love. Even when we are one room away, I die. Will you marry me?"

Nicole nearly fainted.

"Wh..What?"

"Marry me, Nicole. I don't have a ring at the moment, but I love you. I always will. Please Nicole, I need you."

It took her only one moment of shock to recover as she blurted out, "Yes!"

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up. He spun her about never once breaking the kiss. As they broke apart, he placed her gently on the floor. They looked into each other's eyes, beaming with joy. In this short moment they had no worried, and the troubles surrounding them faded away.

"I am your future bride! I am so happy!"  
"I must go now, you need your rest."

She placed her hand on his mouth and said, "Shhh, don't speak of leaving me at the happiest moment of my life."

She then felt his lips kissing her finger tips, and she lost all the strength in her knees. He took her hand away from his mouth and smiled mischievously.

"Then I shall sing you to sleep."

"What if Jacques hears?"

"Do not worry, my fiancée."

She giggled at her new title, and let herself be lead to the bed. She crawled in under the covers, and when she laid her head on the pillow she realized how tired she was.

Erik began a soothing lullaby, and her eyes drifted closed. In moment she was sound asleep.

* * *

But Erik did not leave her side. He sat by her all night, never letting go of her hand. He had her left hand in his, and was stroking her ring finger. He was imaging the perfect ring for her, as he picked up her hand, and laid a gentle kiss on her finger.

"I will always love you."


	29. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

In her dreams Nicole felt a feather light kiss touch her forehead, leaving a warmth that spread throughout her body. Her eyes fluttered open at the noise of a door being carefully shut. She turned her head to the space that Erik had occupied, saddened to see it empty. She ran her hand over the indentation in the mattress and found it warm.

_He only now left? He stayed by my side all night!_

Nicole mouth spread into a large smile and she hugged herself in glee.

_I am his fiancée!_

She sprang out of bed, only to put too much weight on her ankle and topple back in. She hardly noticed the pain, for she was much too happy. The Sun shone brightly through her window as she got ready for her day. Nervous feelings started to invade her as she thought of her predicament. She was still Jacques prisoner, and still trapped. Having Erik close helped her, but she had no idea how they were going to escape.

_Maybe Jacques will actually hear Erik out if they talk. Yes, that will happen. When pig fly._

With a sigh of exasperation, she pulled her hair out of her dress, and began to button it. As soon as the last button was in place, a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in, Jacques."

Jacques entered with a large smile on his face, and a small bouquet of flowers.

"Good morning!"

"Morning." She replied curtly.

His smile wavered at her tone, but did not falter.

"I was hoping, after breakfast, that you would sing for me! I have only heard your beautiful voice once, I must hear it again."

_I never want to sing for you._

She almost said that aloud, but stopped herself.

Instead she said, "I am sorry Jacques, but I would rather not."

In an instant his smile was gone, replaced by a large frown.

"Fine, everything is ready come down when you want!"

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

* * *

Erik was hiding in the room adjacent to Nicole's. He left Nicole's room once the sunlight his her eyes. He knew she would be waking soon, so he kissed her forehead and quietly left. He looked around the room, and summarized that it must be a guest room, that has not been used. All the windows were shuttered, and the furniture had white sheets covering them. Dust mingled in the air, and he strangely felt at home in this room. A small thud came from Nicole's room and he knew she was up. She must have forgotten about her ankle with all the excitement of last night. He smiled to himself, hardly believing it himself.

_She will be my wife. I will be her husband. Never in all my life would I have ever fathomed such wonders._

He sat down on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do with himself. His anger was still too great to talk with Jacques now. He promised he would not hurt him, so he must wait. He heard Jacques knock on Nicole's door, and he stood up, rage boiling to the surface. He walked to the wall, and listen to their conversation as best he could.

"I was...after breakfast... sing for me! I have... beautiful voice…hear it again."

That was all he could make out of what he said, but mostly he heard, "Sing for me!"

Erik's anger grew so much that he almost screamed.

_You don't not deserve to hear her sing! After all you have done to her, you thought she would want to sing! Fool!_

"I am sorry...but I would rather..."

His hear soared to new heights. Nicole had refused Jacques, he knew even though he had not heard ever word. A door slammed, and he heard Jacques storming away.

* * *

Nicole told herself she wasn't going to eat breakfast with Jacques. Unfortunately minutes later her stomach rumbled loudly. She paced her room, trying to keep her mind off her hunger, but soon she found herself opening the door and reluctantly heading downstairs. She entered the dining room and found Jacques brooding over his breakfast. When he saw he feigned a small, and continued eating.  
Nicole knew that he was still pouting over her rejection to sing, so she took her place silently and began eating. Neither of them spoke for the entire meal.

_This is so aggravating! He has changed so much from that day he, Marie and Anne heard me sing. Anne!_

Nicole dropped her fork and the thought of her sister. She remembered that Erik had told her that Anne had given him the directions to get here.

_She must be worried sick! I have to find a way to let her know that I am fine._

"Nicole, is something wrong?"

She looked up at Jacques, confusion on her face.

"You dropped your fork, and you seem paler."

"Anne."

Jacques' face darkened, "Now I know you must want to see your sister but you can't. I don't trust her."

"I have to let her know I am all right! What if she…um..notifies the police that I am missing?"

"You are right! I never thought of that. I know, write her a letter, telling her you are fine. I will double check it, to make sure you do not ask for help."

"How will it get to her?"

Jacques stood up and walked to Nicole.

He gripped her shoulders tightly saying, "I will deliver it to her myself. You must promise not to go anywhere. I will find you if you try to leave."

_Since Erik is here, I don't want to go anywhere else. In fact if Jacques' leaves I will get to see Erik!_

"I promise I will stay here."

* * *

A hour had passed and Nicole stood in the den watching Jacques ride to town with her letter for Anne. She wrote her letter and true to his word, Jacques read it. He approved it, with a few slight alteration, and set off at once to deliver it.  
Nicole's brow furrowed with worry for her sister. Anne may try to help her, may even try to come back with Jacques. She knew that would never be allowed by Jacques. She just hoped she would be able to see Anne again soon.  
Her mind wandered to their mother.

_Marie, does she even care? Does she even notice I am gone?_

A few tears streamed down her face, but she brushed them away.

_No more tears for that woman. No more!_

She had been watching the retreating form of Jacques, waiting for him to disappear completely before going to find Erik. Just as Jacques turned into a speck in the distance, she felt strong arms embrace her.

"I have wrote you a song." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"Sing for me, Erik."

_"No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears._

_Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music._

_I longed to teach the world _

_Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could feel the music_

She felt the sadness in his voice, a sadness so deep that her very heart ached.

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears."_

She turned to face him, a light smile on her lips.

_She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears."_

"Erik." she breathed his name, and their lips meant in a passionate kiss.

* * *

He did not know how long they stood there, nor did he care. Having her small form next to his and having her lips kissing his made his head light.

_I will never get tired of this._

He knew that for certain. He was so lost in her kiss, that he forgot about her ankle. Not until she almost fell out of his embrace did he remember. He broke their kiss, picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the sofa. He gently laid her down, careful not to hit her ankle.

"Forgive me, I did not think of your injury."

She smiled at him, leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Neither did I."

Her words sent shivers down his spine.

"Nicole, you make my blood run hot."

Her small blush did nothing to help him cool down. The way she curled her lips, bringing her small hand to hide her smile drove him crazy. He had to calm down, or they would both do something they would regret. He knew Nicole was a modest and conservative woman. He knew she wanted to wait.  
He cleared his throat, and brought up the real subject they should be discussing.

"I will talk to Jacques tonight, after he gets back."

She nodded but said nothing, turning her eyes downward.

"What is wrong?"

"I am just worried, and scared for you both," she whispered, "Are you sure you can talk to him, so soon?"

_She thinks I am still too angry, and she is right, but I can't go on like this much longer. If she and I are to live happily at all, Jacques needs to be confronted._

"Yes, I must. I need you, Nicole. I am not waiting another day to reclaim you."

She nodded, knowing that it needed to happen sooner, rather than later. He felt relieved that she agreed with him, knowing that she too wanted nothing more than to leave this awful place.  
Erik stood up and looked over his shoulder. A piano had caught his eye earlier, and know he wanted a closer look. It was a large black grand piano. He walked up to it, and pressed down a key. A melodious note drifted out, and he smiled.

He turned back to Nicole and said, "I will play for you, until Jacques returns."

She nodded eagerly, and adjusted herself to be more comfortable on the sofa. He sat down and began playing anything that came into his mind. If he had looked back he would have seen a large smile on Nicole's face.

She was smiling because he was playing for her. Just for her.

* * *

**yeah so i didnt write that song i dont own it!its from a deleted scence from the 2004 movie!i wasnt really sure about this chapter, i am kinda lukewarm about its not up to par for you, i totally concur! thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jacques entered the den, not expecting to see Nicole sitting on the sofa, reading. She had a serene look upon her face, and his hopes lifted. She hadn't noticed him yet, which annoyed him so he coughed lightly to make himself known. She looked up, saw him, and her serene look disappeared.

"You are back." She stated, flatly.

"Have you been down here all day?" he asked.

"Yes, this room is very relaxing."

She went back to reading, and ignoring him. She knew it wouldn't last long before he couldn't stand being ignored, but she thought she would try it.

"I delivered your letter."

At this she looked up, "Really? Thank you very much. How is Anne?"

"Well. She tried to come back with me."

Nicole smiled at this, and in her mind she could see Anne protesting to come back.

"I know you must miss her, but she was not allowed to come back with me."

Nicole snorted, "I can see that."

She waved her hand to the emptiness around him.

"Nicole, don't you see it is better this way? The less contact you have with her, or anyone else that puts me in a bad light is better for us! She would turn your mind against me."

"You have already done that yourself!"

He rushed next to her and grabbed her wrist, lifting her from her seat. She felt his grip on her harden like iron, and she saw her hand turning white. He roughly picked her up and made her stand on her bad ankle. Pain shot up her leg, and tears formed in her eyes. He released her wrist and let her drop violently back down. Instantly she grabbed her wrist, massaging blood back into her hand.

"See what you made me do?"

Nicole looked up at him with incredulity.

"I made you do this?" she spat.

"You made me lost my temper. Never mind, I will let it go. I insist you go to your room and get some sleep. The freedom I allowed you today must have went to your head."

She rose from her seat, wanting nothing more to do with him.

As she limped slowly out of the room, she heard him say, "You will love me."

She didn't look back.

* * *

Erik had been in his secret hiding place since before Jacques had returned. He saw him riding up on his horse from the bedroom and know that tonight was the night. He had to confront him. He waited for Nicole to come back wanted to tell her first. Not long after he had seen Jacques return, he heard light footsteps in the hall. The door to Nicole's bedroom opened and closed, and he quietly left his.

He knocked lightly on the door and heard Nicole respond, "Go away, Jacques!"

He chuckled lightly hearing her defiant voice and spoke as loudly as he dared, "It's not Jacques."

The door opened instantly, and she pulled him inside without another word. He felt her arms go about him in a hug, then she released him, hiding one hand behind her back. He had no doubt she was hiding something, for her eyes kept frantically blinking, and she was trying hard not to show him her arm.  
For the moment, he let it go, for he had important matters to discuss with her.

"It is time."

"Are you really going to talk to him?"

"Yes."

Again she threw her arms around him, clutching him as if her life depended on him. Which in this case it truly did.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I am so frightened for you."

"I can take care of myself. I have been for a long time."

"But now you have me! Let me in, Erik. Let someone else worry for you, care for you."

He smiled at her, and kissed her lightly.

_I have never had someone worry about me, like she does. This is new, and exciting. And at the same time frightening. Am I on her mind so much? Can I be the man that she needs?_

He shook these thoughts from his mind, knowing in his heart that he would prove himself worthy of her tonight.

"Nicole, I only wish to talk with him."

She snorted, and uttered under her breath, "That is all I tried to do earlier, and look what happened."

He didn't like the way she said that, as if trying to hide it from him. She let go of him again, and still she shielded her arm from his view. He had to know what she was hiding.

"Nicole, what are you hiding from me?"

Guilt washed over her face and she started to stutter, "I…I…it's nothing…."

He held out his hand, not saying a word. Slowly she withdrew her right arm from behind her back, and placed it in his. He saw a bruise starting to form on her wrist, a large bruise about the size of a man's hand.

"He did this to you?"

He barely registered her slight nod, before he was bounding toward to the stairs. As he reached the first step he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He stopped running and spun around to look at her.

"He hurt you."

She bit her bottom lip and let it go, "Yes, I know."

He threw his hands up and let them fall. Rage had overcome him like a flood, and it was now starting to boil inside. Every second was filled with thoughts of Jacques touching Nicole, and hurting her.

"He had no right to even touch you."

"I know." Was her simple reply.

He turned his head away from her looking down the stairs. When he closed his eyes he saw flashes of what he would do to Jacques as punishment and he smiled evilly.

"I want to cause him pain."

"I know, but that's the old you. It's not the Erik that I love."

With those simple words his anger faded and guilt filled him. He looked at her then and saw silent tears running unchecked down her cheeks. He could tell it had taken all of her might to stand up to him this way. To tell him he wanted to revert to his old ways, the ways of a monster. He knew that if he had gone and hurt Jacques, he would not have been the man she needed.

_She would have forgiven me, but part of her would always wonder if I would resort to violence every time something happened. She would be frightened of me, instead of for me._

"He did hurt me, and I want you to you to punish him for that. Just not in the ways you were imagining. Jacques is unwell, Erik. I see that now. Something is not right in his mind. He needs to be handled differently."

She placed her small, bruised hand in his, and reached to kiss his lips. When she pulled away he stopped her within inches of his face, holding her neck gently with his hand.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

She blushed lightly, and shrugged, "Someone is watching out for us, and knew that we needed each other."

"I never had much belief in…Someone."

She smiled at him, and said, "I know, but maybe that will change."

He placed a small kiss on her forehead, and released her.

"I must go now. I cannot put this off any longer."

"Can't I come?"

"No, please. I would feel better if you stayed in your room. The last time you tried to help, I lost consciousness."

They both laughed at this, and both of them knew it wasn't true. He wanted her to stay in her room, so he would have no distractions.

"I will stay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Erik walked down the stairs and started his search for Jacques on the first floor. As far as he knew there was no other way to get upstairs, and he never heard Jacques go up after he came home. He tried the den where the piano was, but found it empty. He looked down a long dark hall under the stairs and saw light coming from under a door half way down. When he got in front of the door he noticed a shadow pacing the floor.

Without a second thought, he opened the door and stepped into the room.

Jacques turned, expecting to see Nicole, but found himself face to face with the Phantom of the Opera. Shock turned to confusion, and confusion turned to anger.

"How did you find this place?" he screeched.

Erik entered the room fully and saw that it was a study. He surveyed the room purposefully ignoring Jacques. The only light coming from the room came from a large fireplace to his left, which had a ornate desk sitting near it. The windows were large and covered in red and gold curtains. The floor was hardwood, but had large Persian rugs covering every inch of it. There was small overstuffed chair next to a window, with a table that had brandy atop it. He then looked upon Jacques pretending to have just noticed him.

"Answer me!"

"No, you will answer me. Why have you kept MY Nicole here against her will?"

"To hide her form you of course! You cast a spell on her, made her fall in love with you. You only want her for her voice and her body. I will not let you disgrace her so!"

Erik was in front of Jacques before he even had a chance to blink.

"I love her. I also respect her! I would never touch her in any way that would shame her. I can't say as much for you."

"How dare you imply…"

"Her wrist?" interrupted Erik, coolly.

"Christine, you respected her did you not? You kidnapped her. Took her against her will, and probably would have ravaged her if my brother had not stopped you."

"Do even know what happened that night?"

Jacques stared, the smug look he wore wiped off his face. He had not expected that.

"The papers said…"

Again Erik interrupted, "Oh yes the papers. They know all don't they? No one really know what happened that night but Christine, Raoul and myself. Did your brother tell you what happened?"

"No, I haven't talked to him in years."

Erik shook his head, "None of this concerns you at all. All you need to know is that was a mistake I made in blind jealousy. I never loved her, just her voice. I realized my mistake, and let Raoul and Christine go, without harming them."

"Lies." Stated Jacques.

"None of that matters now. I am here for Nicole, the woman that I truly do love! I am taking her away from you."

"You cannot have her!"

"How are you going to stop me?"

Jacques stepped back from Erik, in deep thought. Erik saw his eyes moving fast, and sweat started to pour down his face.

Jacques stood upright and looked Erik in face, he had clearly came up with a way to stop Erik, or so he thought.

"I challenge you to a duel."


	31. Chapter 32

**hello, hello, hello!i know the updates have been few and far between so i just wanted to thank all my loyal readers, without you all reading and reviewing i would have given up on this a long time ago!i also wanted to give you a heads up that there will only be like 2 more chapters. i know i know i cant believe its almost over!well now that i alerted you of that, i will let you read on!thank again!you guys are awesome!(and for those that lurk and dont review, you are awesome as well!)**

* * *

Chapter 32

Nicole has many attributes. Kindness, caring, and loyalty. Also, stubbornness, curiosity, and impatience.  
She had gone back into her room after she has kissed Erik on the stairs, thinking to occupy her time by packing the few things she had.  
All she did was stare at the door knob.  
She bit her lower lip and reached for the knob. She retracted her hand instantly.

_Erik told me to wait. I must stay here!_

As she thought that, her hand went to the door knob and turned it. She was down the stairs before she knew it. She started searching for Erik and Jacques, having an inward struggle with herself. She knew she wanted to be with Erik, to see the outcome of the confrontation. She also knew that Erik could become distracted by her presence.

_I will just make sure that he does not see or hear me!_

She smiled wickedly at her plan, and headed down a hallway under that stairs. Almost instantly she heard raised voices. A door was cracked open with light and sound streaming from it. She crept quietly to the door, and stopped just outside the rim of light.

"Do even know what happened that night?"

Erik's voice was stern as it reached her ears.

"The papers said…"

Erik interrupted Jacques, "Oh yes the papers. They know all don't they? No one really know what happened that night but Christine, Raoul and myself. Did your brother tell you what happened?"

"No, I haven't talked to him in years."

"None of this concerns you at all. All you need to know is that was a mistake I made in blind jealousy. I never loved her, just her voice. I realized my mistake, and let Raoul and Christine go, without harming them."

"Lies."

A slight pause filled the room with tension, broken by Erik.

"None of that matters now. I am here for Nicole, the woman that I truly do love! I am taking her away from you."

Even as he said this her heart fluttered.

"You cannot have her!"

"How are you going to stop me?"

Silence followed this question, and Nicole concerned that something had happened. She heard feet shuffling, and she dared to peak into the room. Jacques was a few feet from Erik, sweating profusely with worry.

Jacques stood upright and looked Erik in face, "I challenge you to a duel."

"What!"

Nicole clapped her hands over her mouth and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

_I am such a fool._

She tried to run as footsteps approached the door but tripped on the rug lining the floor and fell flat on her face. She heard the door being swung open and then felt strong arms raise her to her feet.

"Nicole, are you all right?"

Her face was flushed with embarrassment as she muttered, "I am fine."

"I asked you to stay in your room."

Erik's voice was not annoyed, or angry, just disapproving.

_I would much rather have him angry, then disappointed in me._

"I had to know what was happening."

Erik smiled down at her and shook his head. He laid a small kiss upon her forehead, both of them forgetting Jacques. He did not let them forget him for long.

"I am still waiting for an answer, Phantom."

Erik looked down at Nicole and said, "He wants to challenge me to a duel."

"I know."

"I will refuse if you wish me too."

Nicole looked over at her once friend, Jacques. Even know his eyes were filled with hatred and anger. Seeing him this way, she knew that all the times with him before where all lies. He had been waiting to show his true self. It was always there, underneath his façade of caring, and love. She had seen it, lurking below the entire time she knew him. It is what made her unable to love him. She knew he was hiding something the whole time. He was a liar, and a dangerous man. If Erik refused, and they left, Jacques would never stop hunting them. She could see it in his eyes. They had to stop this madness. She just wished there was another way, besides death.

She turned back to Erik and sighed, "You may fight."

Erik nodded and looked at Jacques, "I accept your challenge."

"Very well," said Jacques, "We are losing daylight. This must happen tonight. Will you need a sword?"

Erik shook his head, "I have one."

"Where is it?"

"With my horse that I have hidden behind your home."

"Go and get it then."

Erik made to leave, and Nicole was going to follow but Jacques grabbed her arm.

"I think not," he said, "You will stay with me, so you two don't run off together. Besides I want a word with you Nicole."

Erik's eyes flamed red, but Nicole said, "Do not worry Erik, my love. I will be fine."

He smiled lightly at her, but grimaced at Jacques.

"Do nothing to her, or else."

Jacques released her arm, and said, "I shall not even touch her."

This seem to displace some of Erik's anger and he turned to retrieve his sword.

"Well Jacques?"

Jacques looked at her, and for the first time since she had come here, his eyes shone with real sadness.

"Why him? Of all men to love, why couldn't you love me? Why do you love him?"

Nicole stepped back, surprised.

"What?"

"Why him and not me? It's a simple question."

Nicole bit her lip in thought.

_It is a simple question, but where and how do I begin?_

She looked up at him, "Why him, and not you?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes! Tell me!"

Again anger shone in his eyes, and Nicole herself got angry.

"I don't have to tell you anything, especially after the way you have been treating me!"

"Tell me!" he yelled.

"Fine! Why do I love him and not you! I will tell you why! Where should I start? Your physical differences? Erik is the first man that I ever saw. I had of course saw other men, but never noticed them. In my childhood I had silly school crushes on boys, but nothing more. When I saw Erik, my whole body reacted. And when he began to sing, his voice entranced me, I would never forget it. It was like I was filled with a thirst I could not quench. Not until he kissed me."

Here she paused reminiscing, and Jacques cleared his throat.

"Want me to continue?" she snapped.

A slight nod was her only answer.

"When I met you, I noticed a boy. Nothing more. You where no different from all the others. For at that time, my heart was given to a man."

"You love him for his body?" he asked, incredulously.

"No, there is more, much more."

Jacques snorted, "Enlighten me."

Her anger brimmed to the surface as she began again.

"Erik cares for me as a person, not an object as you do. He respects me, loves me, and cherishes me! You do not respect me! You lust after me! I've seen it in your eyes. You do not cherish me, but want to place me on a shelf and show me off! Erik wants me to be his, because he genuinely needs me. He told me of his past, and I forgave him, because he earnestly sought it. I have seen his face, and…"

Here Jacques interrupted her, "You have see his face? And do you still want him after seeing what was under his mask?"

His voice was filled with disbelief, and Nicole shook her head at him.

"I have seen beneath the mask he wore, and the one you wore."

"What?"

"You think I never notice, Jacques? I knew you wore a mask of being a gentleman, I was just never sure what was under it. Until now. There is nothing but hatred, obsession, and lies!"

"What was beneath his mask then!"

"LOVE!"

She screamed that word at Jacques so loudly, that he flinched and stepped back.

It was then that she saw Erik standing a few feet away.

* * *

Erik had heard every word. He had run out to obtain his sword at lightning fast speed and arrived right when Nicole started her speech. He had listened the whole time, curious to hear what she would say. His heart swelled with love and admiration for Nicole more then he thought possible.  
Now she stood flushed with anger, and slight embarrassment, and he wanted her more than he had ever before.

"How much did you hear?" she asked meekly, her voice raspy from her yelling.

He walked up to her and without caring, kissed her passionately on the mouth.

As he pulled away he said "All of it."

He turned to Jacques, and presented his sword.

"I am ready, are you?"

Without a word Jacques stepped back into his study, and emerged minutes later with his own sword strapped to his belt.

"We are losing daylight rapidly, come we must hurry."

"Where are we dueling?"

"In the garden. Come."

Jacques started down the hallway not looking back.

Erik turned to Nicole, "Do you want to see this?"

"Yes."

Again he kissed her, and when he pulled away he took hold of her hand. She squeezed his for reassurance, and support.


	32. Chapter 33

**here it is the final chapter!dont worry there will be an epilogue(wow i cant spell!).so techincally one chapter to go!thanks for the reviews, specially the awesome ones i have recently received. its because of those i got this chappy done!i was really having a hard time with it, so if its not up to snuff you know know, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 33

Erik held Nicole's trembling hand as they walked out to the garden. The sun was fading fast below the horizon.

_We have precious little time to do this._

The garden was a beautiful sight in the evening's dim light. Hundreds of flowers filled the ground, vases, and pots, all blooming to their full potential. The path which they walked was cobbled stone, and was worn with the passing of meaning feet. It led them to a clearing, with a large water fountain in the center. Jets of water sprang out from the middle of the fountain creating a soothing atmosphere. All of this was lost on the three people entering the clearing. They did not see the beautiful flowers, the comforting path, or the peaceful fountain.

Jacques turned around to face them and said, "Prepare yourself. Dusk is upon us, and soon there shall be no light. I want this finished."

Erik just nodded his agreement.

Nicole's hand clenched to his with a strength he did not know she had. As gently as he could he pried her fingers off of his, and kissed her forehead softly.

He guided her over to the edge of the clearing, and said with a forced smile, "Stay put."

She merely nodded in answer.

He removed his cloak and jacket, throwing them on the ground. Next, he ripped out the cravat he was wearing, it to joining the other closes. He unbuttoned his vest, and drew his sword.  
Jacques was waiting for him. The men stared at each other. There were no words exchanged between them as the meant in the middle, swords crossed. Words had done them no good this far, there was no point in adding anymore.

Erik noticed large drops of sweat coming off of Jacques forehead, and he smirked.

_I am intimidating him already. That's right, boy, fear me._

Jacques began the duel by feigning an attack at Erik, who had been expecting it. The dodge was effortless.

Thus the battle began. Erik was keeping his anger in check only with the help of saying Nicole's name in his mind, over and over again. It kept him calm and collected, and made dodging Jacques attacks easier.

Jacques on the other hand, was becoming more reckless with each passing moment. He futilely wiped his eyes with his free hand to try and remove sweat. He was tiring fast from his feints, and was starting to fumble.  
Erik saw right through his disguise.

_No practiced swordsman would tire this quickly. Well played._

Jacques was going to be coming at him strong any moment now, and he had to pretend that he wouldn't know. Jacques was hoping for the element of surprise, but Erik still had the upper hand.

Just as he finished this thought, Jacques came at him like never before. In the fading daylight, he began feigning left and right, but each time Erik anticipated his moves.

As twilight diminished, the moon gave them light. Both men never stopped for anything.

* * *

Nicole stood wringing her hands together and biting her lip as each blow was blocked. She tried to watch, but each time a sword was drawn high, she closed her eyes expecting the worst.

The only thing keeping her from breaking down was saying Erik's name in her mind.

_I must trust in him, I must believe he can do this!_

The fight raged on before her, and she felt completely helpless. Both men were bleeding from various attacks, nothing was fatal, yet.

Then Erik changed his attack. He was no longer on the defensive, he started his offensive. He barraged Jacques with blows from every direction, and Jacques blocked most, but no all. Soon Jacques was backed up against a tree, fighting for his life, and Nicole knew this was it. Erik struck Jacques's shoulder of his sword arm, and his sword feel to the ground.  
Erik them placed the tip of his own sword below Jacques neck, and retrieved the fallen sword from the ground.

"Finish me off! Do it!" screamed Jacques, "I am already dead! She will never love me, what is the point in living?"

Erik's sword lowered slightly when he said, "You see the truth."

"Yes, I know that she will never love me. Even if I had won this duel and killed you. Oh, how justifying that would have been! To plunge my sword through your heart! I might have done it several times to make sure, since you are just a phantom!"

Jacques started laughing, but soon he broke down into hysterical tears.

"I just wanted her as my own, but no! You had to come along and ruin everything."

Nicole could hardly stand the scene unfolding before her. Pity filled her heart as she looked into Jacques watery eyes.

_He needs help._

She looked at Erik and was just about to plead for his release when Jacques grabbed Erik's blade with his bare hands and wrenched from his grasp.

Blood started to stream from his hand, and splattered the ground. He threw himself at Erik, forgetting that there was a another sword between him and Erik.

Jacques had just placed his hands on Erik's neck, laughing manically, when he stopped.

His face fell into a confused look, as blood starting to pour out of his mouth.

Nicole had no idea what was going on, for her view was blocked by Erik.

Slowly, Erik walked away from Jacques, and it revealed to her what had happened. She gasped and shut her eyes, trying to block what she saw from her mind.

But even with her eyes closed tight all she saw was Jacques, with a sword blade thrust through his stomach. She saw his eyes filled with bewilderment as he touched his wound. She saw the blood gushing from him, and how it stained his clothes. She felt something start to rise in her stomach as the image kept replying in her head. She fell to the ground and retched.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and rain started to fall.

_Erik, where are you I need you?_

She risked opening her eyes and looking over at Jacques to see where Erik was. She saw him laying Jacques body on the ground, the sword that was in him, laying harmlessly on the cobbled stone ground. Erik had wrapped Jacques body with his cloak, and used his jacket as a pillow. Nicole weakly got to her feet, and went over to Erik.

Jacques looked to be saying something, and Erik was nodding.

_How is he still alive?_

She knelt to the ground next to Erik, and looked at Jacques. He smiled up at her and with his last bit of strength raised his hand to reach for her. She took in mid air not caring about the blood, and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Nicole, don't cry." Coughed Jacques, "You are free."

"Jacques, I never wanted it to end like this."

Jacques head swayed slightly in what she assumed was a nod.

"I told him to take care of you."

She looked at Erik, and then back at Jacques.

"He will Jacques."

Again, his head swayed, and he closed his eyes. He took one last shuddering breath, and slipped into death.

* * *

Anne sat in the den, listening to the storm rage outside. She had not done much since Jacques had delivered Nicole's letter to her. She merely sat and waited. Marie had never once left her room. Anne knew she had better go to the police as soon as she knew Nicole was all right. She couldn't let Marie get away with her crimes any longer.

She heard the front door blow open and shut by the wind and stood up to lock, not wanting the rain to get in. When she entered the hall, she saw Nicole' dripping went with blood stains on her clothes.

Nicole ran to Anne's and covered her sister's mouth, not wanting her to scream.

"Anne, don't say a word, let me explain first!"

Nicole took her hand away from Anne's mouth and say her nod in understanding.

"I am fine, and so is Erik." She whispered furiously, "I can't tell you anything else, as of right now. You must trust me, all right?"

Again, Anne nodded.

"Good. Tell Belle good bye for me. You two are my only friends."

Anne uttered her first word, "What?"

"I am leaving, and I can't tell you were we are going. It's for your own safety."

"Nicole, what happened to Jacques? Who's blood is that?"

Nicole hesitated for a moment before answering, "It's Jacques. But please don't ask anything else. I will write to you. When everything has been taken care of I will write to you."

"When will that be?"

"I am not sure. Do not worry about me, Anne. Erik will take care of me."

Anne's eyes filled with tears as she sobbed, "Will I ever see you again?"

Nicole's answer was to wrap her arms around her sister and hug her with all her might. Tears came from both women, as they hugged each other.

Nicole pulled away and said, "Yes, we will. I promise."

Nicole released her sister, and went for the door.

Before she left she turned to her sister and said, "I love you."

* * *

Erik waited patiently for Nicole outside her former home. He knew that she needed a moment alone with Anne. They both didn't know when they would ever see Anne again.

He heard the door open and shut and Nicole emerged with red puffy eyes. The storm had started to subside, and now it was only drizzling lightly.

"How did she take it?" he asked as Nicole walked up to him.

"Not well."

"She knew you would be leaving with me, though, when we agreed to run away with each other."

"Yes, but I think she thought that we would still be able to see each other, or write more often."

Erik drew her into his arms and hugged her.

"I am sorry. If you want to stay…"

But he was broken off by her lips crashing on his.

When she broke away from him she said, "I love you. I want to be with you. I don't care how or why."

He smiled down at his fiancée and kissed her passionately. They stayed that way for several minutes, with hands searching each other's body's, and lips locked together. They pulled apart only for much needed air.

"Erik, as much as I want to continue this, you know we have important business."

He nodded both their faces set in grim determination.

"Are you sure," she asked, "That you want to do this?"

"Yes, it's only right that his body be returned to his family."

"All right, then I am with you, all the way."

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"We are going to be together forever, Nicole."

"I can't wait."


	33. Epilogue

**This is it loved ones. The end. Thank you all for the reviews, it really meant alot. Without you all I wouldn't have continued. And to all the lurkers, you are great too! Just for reading, some if not all of my phic. Thank you so much again. You have no idea how much it means to me that some people out there like reading my work. I know I am not the best, but I am happy you all found it entertaining. "You like me you really like me!"Thank you, thank you thank you.**

* * *

Epilogue

Anne awoke from a peaceful sleep to the smells of breakfast being prepared in the kitchen. A smile played on her face as she imagined the bacon and eggs, warm and waiting. She jumped out of bed and put on her robe, walking out of her room, which used to be her mother's. A few servants passed her on her way down stairs, always with a smile and a bright, "Good Moring!"

When she walked past Nicole's old room, she paused. She hadn't changed it all, and always kept it clean, just in case she was to return.

How life for Anne had changed since that fateful day three years ago. When Nicole had walked out of her life, to be with the man she loved. Anne at first didn't know what to do with herself. Nicole and her had always been together, doing everything as one. The very next day, Marie had started to threaten Anne with being made into a personal slave.

Anne had gone to the please that same afternoon. She had brought all the evidence she could find against her mother, and pleaded with the police for help.  
The very next day, Marie was taken away. Anne didn't care to find out where too. That just left Anne with one large problem. How was she to provide for herself? She looked into getting jobs as a seamstress, but to no avail. Then one day walking by a small theater, she noticed a sign hiring chorus singers. She had told Marie that she didn't want to sing for a living, which was only partly true. She wanted nothing more than to act for a living, and she knew that singing would help her get there.

Three years, and quite a few promotions to lead actress later, she was living comfortably. Now she stood looking into her sister's old room and couldn't help but wonder, like she did every day, where was Nicole? She sighed, and moved on, the smells of breakfast to intoxicating to ignore any longer. She entered the dining room and found it all laid out for her, and a servant just pouring her drink.

"Good Moring!" said the servant, cheerfully.

"Good morning,"

The servant was just about to leave when she reached into the pocket of her apron and retrieved a letter.

"This is for you Mademoiselle, it arrived with the other mail, but it looked more important than the others."

With a smile, she handed the letter to Anne, and left the room. Without looking at the letter, which she assumed was fan mail, she sat down to begin her breakfast.

She was thinking about all the appointments she had later that day, when she registered the weight of the letter she was holding. It was to heavy to be a simple letter from a fan.

Her eyes feel upon the address, which was hers. She flipped it over. There was no return address. Her curiosity piqued, she unfolded the letter and began to read. Her heart stopped when she realized it was from Nicole.

_Dearest Anne,_

_I know this letter is far, far over due, and I beg your forgiveness. Where do I begin? It's been three long years, and so much has happened. Let me start with the root of everything. Jacques DeChagny. You remember, no doubt, the blood I was covered with the night I left. It was Jacques'. He had died that night. He had challenged Erik to a duel for my love, and lost. Do not think ill of Erik, for it was a tragic accident. Jacques was unwell, and his madness killed him. We decided that Jacques' family needed to know. After I said farewell to you, we went to London._

_There was little trouble finding the DeChagny's, the problem was how to break to Jacques' brother that he was dead? You know the history that Erik had with Raoul DeChagny, so you must know he would not want to see Erik._

_It was left to me, to deliver the body and the bad news. I approached the home of Raoul and Christine, about to bring awful news, and you know what I was thinking, Anne? I was thinking if Christine would be more pretty than me. Erik was hiding out of sight, but he would still see us. Would he still want to go to her? Anne, does this make me a horrible person? I hope that you will not think so.  
My fears of her being pretty were founded. She was beautiful. I had little time to think on my other fear, for I had to tell them that Jacques was dead. I told them my name, and Raoul knew me. He never really talked to Jacques, they had a falling out, but he did know of me. I told them everything, aside from the fact that my fiancé, Erik, was the Phantom of the Opera. Raoul took it well, after I told him the story. He confessed he knew his brother was unwell, but he never thought it was as bad as I described. He apologized, and I accepted, even though none of us could have known, Jacques hid his madness so well. Christine comforted her husband, but since she did not know his brother, was more composed to speak. She politely asked me about my family, which I informed her consisted of you, and only you, my dear sister. She inquired as to my future husband, and his health. I told her he was well, and a entrepreneur, since I had no idea what Erik's profession would be. He always hinted at having money, but at that time I had no idea how much._

_Then she asked about Paris, and if there was anything new going on there. I could see right through that, and I think so could Raoul. She wanted to know if there had been any news of the Phantom. I told her nothing more and the news that wasn't reported in the paper. She nodded, and lapsed into silence._

_I left shortly after that. As I walked out of their home I could feel the burden of guilt I had for Jacques lift. He was no longer in my life, and no longer should I think of him. As I approached Erik ready to tell him all that transpired in the DeChagny home, my fear that he would want to go to Christine came back. He stood at the end of the street, waiting for me. I walked up to him, and remained silent, wanting him to ask the first question. _

_He kissed me, and never once asked about Christine. I never told him about what happened, and I realize now it isn't necessary._

_What happened next? We got married. Not two days later. It was a small ceremony, with a blind old priest. __After that, we had to find a place to live. A real home, to start our new lives together. I wasn't sure how we were going to buy a home, because I still wasn't sure on Erik's amount of fortune. Anne, let me just say you will never have to worry about us becoming destitute._

_We had to find a place in the country, away from prying eyes, yet close enough to civilization. We have found the most perfect place. We live in the country side of Scotland. Our closest neighbors herd sheep, and it is safe to assume never heard of the Phantom of the Opera. We have a manservant, he comes and tends to things like errands, and purchasing clothing and food. We also have a maid, her name is Moira, and she is mute. She is a great help around the house and we have become close friends. You would like her, I am sure._

_I will be sending you another letter soon, with our address inside, because I want you to visit us dear sister! You may not have known what has been happening in my life, but whenever I can I get as much news about you as I can. I know you are quite the actress now, and I must have you here with me to know more!_

_How is Belle doing? Does she remember me? I often think of her, but I know she must have moved on by now. I miss you every day, so much. Do not worry for me. I am fine, and happy with the man I love. Erik strives everyday to show his love for me. There isn't a day that goes by where we don't tell each 'I love you' at least twenty times! I know I will never love anyone more. Just think, Anne, that over five years ago, I snuck into the Opera House, and feel in love. Who knew it could have ended like this?_

_And so I must end my letter to you, Anne, on a very happy note. It may entice you further to come and visit us. _

_I am pregnant. _

_Love,  
__Nicole_


End file.
